


2 Types of Time

by Mifrandir



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Grafitti Writer!Newt, M/M, Parkour Traceur!Minho, 塗鴉客!紐特, 跑酷者!民豪
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>對於跑酷者而言，時間只有兩種：現在，或者太遲。<br/>慢熱注意。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

如果知道怎麼越過障礙，沒有什麼攔得住你。

民豪仰頭，眼前的建築物高四層樓，在二及三樓的外牆上鑲有鏤空的水泥網格。他搓搓掌心，大步向前跳起，一腳蹬上牆面膝蓋往上抬，手抓住二樓下緣的網格，手臂使勁撐起身體，一步一格，直到登上樓頂。他站在樓頂圍牆上，屈起雙膝往空中一躍，清晨沁涼的風伴隨下墜的力道擦過雙頰，像是緊貼著臉的剃刀一般使人警醒。他落在隔壁樓頂上，順著落地的力道往前打了個滾，起身跨上圍牆，走到盡頭再次屈膝躍下，沿著狹窄的金屬護欄往前走。從他十歲初次踩上水池旁的金屬欄杆、踏著顫顫巍巍、彷彿下一步就會失足跌落的步伐前進時就見證到這種魔法：前一刻，欄杆只是某種分隔線；然後你站上去跨出第一步，它突然就成了能夠通往他處的橋。

他輪流蹬著左右側牆面跳下樓梯井，眼前出現一座紅磚砌成的大型階梯，最上層架著黑色的金屬欄杆，他琢磨著落腳處，尖叫聲在他抬起膝蓋時響徹街道。

他抬起眼，那名男子飛奔過他面前，肩膀一抬將不屬於他的女用背包甩上肩。

民豪撒腿追上去，翻過矮牆，在空中拉開雙腿躍過被踢翻的垃圾桶，攀過一面鐵絲網，在離地面半呎高的地方放手躍下，腳一沾地立刻向前跑。他緊盯著跑在前方的背影，下一秒民豪只記得嘎然而止的慘叫，他的右腳接著撞上某個東西，世界霎時猛然往側邊拐了九十度。

他的腦袋黑了半晌，彷彿有人突然關上整棟房子的總電源。接著，宛如歷經跳電後閃爍不定的日光燈管，他的觸覺率先恢復。民豪先是辨識出臉頰底下粗糙的柏油路面，接著是身體四處傳來的鈍痛。他吞嚥，唾液嘗起來有股鐵鏽味。

「嘿，你還好嗎？」柔滑口音在上方響起，融化的奶油般滲進他的意識邊緣。視野中出現一隻手，民豪出於本能的攫住，像登山客抓住往上攀爬的繩梯，手腳並用地從地上撐起身體。他彎身扶著膝蓋，柏油路面在視野中晃動，那個倒楣鬼不醒人事地趴在不遠處－－他總算知道是什麼害他跌個狗吃屎了。

「好啦（Alright）。」對方說，放下夾在身側的滑板。民豪瞇起眼試圖看清那張臉，但只看見掩在深灰色兜帽深處的一抹陰影。「先閃了，你能走吧？」民豪木然點頭，大腦還處於甫接上電的半昏沉狀態。少年向他頷首，支在地面的腳一蹬踩上滑板，在金屬物品相互碰撞的匡噹聲響中沿著街道揚長而去。

 

民豪拖著腳步走向公園裡的長椅，腳步聲讓湯瑪士從手機上抬起頭。「哇噢，兄弟，」他的死黨兼隊友拿起身側的牛皮紙袋挪出空間。「還沒吃早餐你就跟人槓上了？」

「打擊犯罪的代價。」民豪坐下，從紙袋裡拿出冰透的罐裝可樂按上額際，痛得乾嚎。「我要找個人。」

湯瑪士偏了偏頭。「我們待會可以見見查克，看他能搞到什麼。這傢伙是誰？」

民豪嚼著紙袋裡的潛艇堡，他不知道自己吃的是什麼，肉丸、臘腸片、鮪魚，在口中碎爛的感覺沒什麼差別。他滿腦子都被剛才發生的事佔據，精確說來，是那個臉孔模糊的身影。「我不知道。」他據實以告。

他們信步邁下教學大樓邊角的樓梯，往角落的半廢棄儲藏室晃去。查克的「辦公室」坐落在此，裡面堆放的報廢桌椅跟檔案櫃比任何一名學生都來得歷史悠久，神奇的是居然收得到無線網路。湯瑪士曲起指節在半掩的門上敲了兩下，音量大小適中，剛好足夠將查克的注意力從漫畫書中引開。沒有人想嚇到查克，畢竟來到這扇門前就表示你有求於他，而查克無所不知。

「嘿兩位，」查克從桌前半轉過身，屁股底下的老舊辦公椅隨著他的動作發出岌岌可危的嘎吱聲。「近來如何？有什麼我幫得上忙？」

「民豪想找個人。」湯瑪士開口，他們輪流伸拳輕碰查克圓滾滾的拳頭，民豪往身後污痕斑斑的黑板一靠。「五呎八吋，有英國口音，應該是個滑板小子。有印象嗎？」

查克伸手，不是掀開那台以厚膠帶黏合螢幕與鍵盤的筆電，而是探進家庭號洋芋片的袋子，撈出一把塞進嘴裡，倉鼠般的腮幫子塞得圓滾滾，下巴周圍沾滿油膩的碎屑。「聽起來是紐特。」他口齒不清地回答，嘴裡嚼著薯片。

「誰？」湯瑪士問。

「你認識他？」民豪問。

查克聳肩，一臉「這又不是新聞」的表情。「他是復活節後沒多久轉來幽地的，跟我一起上尼克先生的歷史課。」

復活節是三月初的事，民豪想。都已經過了兩個月，我怎麼可能對他一點印象也沒有？

「他人不錯，就是不太喜歡跟大家混。」

「你怎麼知道他人不錯？」湯瑪士問。

「我在那裡可以找到他？」民豪問。

查克不以為然地抬高眉毛。「他幫我擋過點名唄。」他轉向民豪，「我真的不該告訴你，但誰叫我們是鐵哥們呢？」

  
  
午後日光晴好，民豪在查克說的那條街上找到紐特。他繞過牆角，踩著緩慢步伐慢悠悠地晃過去，像頭暫時拋下畜群出來放風的牧羊犬。紐特站在水泥牆前，握著噴漆罐的手高舉過頭，雪白軌跡劃過他落在水泥牆上的影子。民豪清清喉嚨，紐特回頭，頸間的暗色領巾往上拉起罩住半張臉，深色眼眸打量民豪的方式彷彿看見一盞被粗心屋主遺留在街旁的立燈，短短一瞥便再次迴身繼續手邊的事。「你沒有課要上嗎？」他說。

民豪聳肩。「你還不是？」

紐特身穿炭灰色長袖T恤跟軍綠長褲，黑色斜背包懸在身側，頭戴黑色毛線帽，幾撮金色髮尾溜出帽緣貼在白皙後頸上。「找我有事嗎，民豪．帕克？」

這倒在他意料之外。「你知道我？」

「當然。」噴頭發出嘶嘶聲，紐特蹲下身好延續低處的線條。「飛毛腿的小隊長，我想幽地沒有人不知道吧。」

民豪從長褲口袋裡摸出他此行的目的，伸長手臂遞過去。「這是你的份。」紐特半轉過身，狐疑地盯著他掌心裡兩張折成條狀的五元紙鈔，好像它們會張嘴咬人。「被搶的大媽堅持我收下，這一半是你的。」紐特盯著他的臉半晌，彷彿要確認這不是某個愚蠢玩笑，才伸出兩隻手指從他手中掠走鈔票，輕巧得像隻採蜜的蝴蝶。

民豪看著紐特將鈔票塞進長褲後口袋，接著轉身繼續工作，擺明無意繼續他們的對話。即便如此，他依舊沒打算這麼快離開。「順帶一提，謝謝你救了我的屁股。」

「不謝。」

民豪抬頭打量牆上逐漸成形的塗鴉，試圖從毫無章法的尖銳線條拼湊出可能的大寫字母。「你知道，活著最爽的地方在於做那些他們不准你做的事。」

「聽著，」紐特轉頭掃了他一眼，眼中流露的神情讓民豪覺得自己像個早該扔掉的空噴漆罐。「如果我是你就不會留在這裡。」

民豪好整以暇地踱向紐特，往牆上一靠，就在對方半完成的塗鴉旁。「因為？」

紐特看著他，好像他是個需要媽媽解釋第二遍晚餐前不能吃零食的小鬼。「你知道我得躲條子，對吧？」

「我可以有點用處，如果你想要的話。」民豪聳肩，先往左側張望再轉向右側。「像是幫你注意有沒有人來。」

「隨你便（whatever.）。」紐特回應的語氣裡不帶任何感情。噴漆持續嘶嘶作響，隨著手部動作的細微調整在牆面上形成寬窄不一的線條。民豪打量紐特的背影，金髮少年跟他差不多高，但體重可能不到他的一半，在深色衣物的襯托下更形纖細，可以輕易塞進任何一道街邊的縫隙裡。

轉過頭前，他的雙耳先捕捉到隱約傳來的細碎聲響。條子為何總愛在腰間掛著一串鑰匙？是抽屜還是置物櫃？怕隔壁同事趁他出外巡邏的時候偷吃藏在裡面的甜甜圈？

「你們他媽的在－－」

對方的下半句還沒落地，他們已經跑過半條街。民豪一把扣住紐特的前臂拉著他鑽進防火巷，跌跌撞撞拐過幾個彎，一刻不停地穿過店家堆滿棄置紙箱及金屬汽油桶的後巷。他們運氣不錯，前方出現一處樑柱間的狹小凹陷，他們緊挨著彼此，倚著牆拼命壓低呼吸聲，側耳細聽。

「......他走了嗎？」紐特啞聲問道，拉下掩住口鼻的領巾大口喘息。民豪的視線落上那張濕亮光滑的櫻紅色嘴唇，一股奇異的感覺登時湧進腦海，彷彿眼前出現一道溝壑，他打量許久卻無法確定是否能夠順利躍過。他猛地甩頭試圖擺脫那種感受，探出半個身子謹慎地朝他們跑來的方向張望。「看來是這樣沒錯。」紐特在他身後移動，抬腿跨過橫在窄巷中央的舊水管，發出吃痛的嘶聲。「你還好嗎？」民豪問道。

「沒事。」紐特沒有看他，逕自頭也不回地往回走。

「嘿！」民豪忍不住提高聲音。「你要去哪？條子可能還在外面！」

「沒你的事。」紐特的聲音隨著他的步伐遠去，「我可以照顧自己。」

  



	2. Chapter 2

 

復仇分為兩種：擊倒你的敵人，或讓他們看起來像個笑話。

很長一段時間以來，紐特都活在他的素描簿(blackbook)裡，無論清醒或者入眠。日復一日，用在草稿間成形茁壯的藍圖餵養他的心臟，從落下的每一筆汲取搏動的能量。他很少從紙張裡抬起頭來，畢竟此外的世界沒有他想要的東西，反之亦然。

_搞什麼鬼？_

他曾經的同伴們看著他，眼神滿溢驚愕、鄙夷、不可置信，彷彿拆開包裝聖誕禮物的華麗彩紙，發現底下居然包著狗屎。

_這裡沒有你的位置，滾開。_

  


他的肩膀撞上一堵牆，牆發出低吼一把揮開他，紐特往後狠狠撞上置物櫃，抬起頭才發現自己赤手空拳被拋進競技場，野獸們正虎視眈眈盯著他。每間高中都會有掠食者，腦袋不過是頂在肌肉上的裝飾品，二頭肌足足有腦容量的三倍大。

歡迎光臨每日獵食秀。

「走路看路，怪胎。」野獸之一朝他逼近，他的同伴們則齜著牙露出不懷好意的怪笑。紐特忍住翻白眼的本能，維持木然的表情：「抱歉。」

「喂，他說他很抱歉。」野獸們嘻笑著包圍住他，肌肉構築的銅牆鐵壁之間倏然冒出一隻手，用力扯過斜跨他胸前的背帶，紐特一手護住背帶，另一手抬肘猛往旁邊撞去，野獸們怒吼著抓住他，拉扯、推搡，直到陷入胃部的一記暴擊讓他踉蹌倒地。

「這裡發生了什麼事？」某個教師在遠處吼道。他在冰涼地磚上蜷起身體，聽著上課鐘聲響徹走廊，人群的鼓譟逐漸褪成細碎低語，腳步聲退潮般散去，每個人都回到屬於他們的位置上。他慢慢撐起身體，咬牙忽視隱隱作痛的腿，匆匆撿起散落一地的物品，趕在老師踏進教室前滑入門邊最近的空位。

可惜他的麻煩並未善罷甘休。紐特伸手探進背包，異樣的空洞感讓他的心臟直墜胃底，他連忙將拉鍊完全拉開將手伸進最底部摸索，接著拉開每個夾層，但沒有就是沒有。

他的素描簿不在背包裡。他喉間的空氣瞬間凝結成冰，紐特唰地站起身，完全忘記自己身處何地。

「有什麼問題嗎，紐頓先生？」尼克先生從黑板上寫到一半的句子半轉過身。

「……我得去個廁所。」他勉強擠出聲音，不等尼克先生回答便在稀落的訕笑聲中快步踏出教室，沿著走廊往回走，但放眼望去只有冰冷的米黃色地磚及鐵灰色置物櫃，光滑平整的表面連條縫隙也無，每踏一步，他懷抱的稀薄期望就崩碎一點。如果不是掉在這裡……

「幹！」在來得及制止自己之前，紐特狠狠踹了置物櫃一腳。刺耳巨響在空無一人的走廊上傳得很遠，恐懼冰涼的觸手攫住他的腳踝，掃過他的後腰，他永遠記得上一次素描簿憑空消失後發生了什麼，有太多因素 _確保_ 他忘不了。

時鐘指針挪過一格又一格，紐特夢遊一般地踩進下一堂課的教室，思緒依舊亂得像卡崔娜颶風肆虐過的紐奧良：會是誰撿走的？他們有何意圖？

最重要的是，他們 _知道_ 什麼？

這些問號糾纏著他，像老舊屋宅中徘徊不去的幽靈。最令紐特想要放聲尖叫的是，他對答案一無所知。

  


放學的人潮已然褪去，紐特拖著步伐穿過走廊，一堵人影突然竄出他面前。他猛地抬頭，看見那名喚作民豪的亞裔。據紐特所知，飛毛腿的小隊長交遊廣闊，而他自己基本上不屬於任何一個小團體。這傢伙到底想幹嘛？

民豪張嘴，卻硬生生截住話頭，彷彿撞見紐特讓他臨時決定抽換原先要說的話。「你看起來糟透了。」民豪評論道。

紐特無意掩飾他的不耐煩：「你想幹嘛？」

民豪往前舉起垂在身側的左手。「在找這個？」

從紐特認出素描簿的黑色封面到劈手奪過不過短短數秒。他的手指緊緊抓住書背，匆匆翻過內頁檢查。沒有頁面被撕掉。懸在肩頭的緊繃張力瞬間傾瀉，血液終於再次開始湧動。他盯著民豪，對方在他的凌厲瞪視之下毫不退縮，甚至帶點漫不經心。「不要那樣看我，我什麼都沒看。」民豪高舉雙手，一臉純良讓紐特幾乎要為自己不由分說的敵意感到內疚。

「－－好吧我說謊，」民豪說。紐特的指甲掐進掌心，如果視線可以造成物理上的傷害，他早已把民豪的腦袋劈成兩半。「對不起，我確實瞄到一眼，誰叫它掉在地上的時候就翻開了。勸你不要打曼哈頓大廈的主意，真他媽難、」

意料之外的資訊乾淨俐落地截斷了紐特暴起的怒氣，宛如鍋蓋壓上失控的爐火。他簡直不敢相信自己聽見了什麼。「……你上去過？」

「是啊。」民豪聳肩，答得理所當然，彷彿不過去巷子口買瓶牛奶。

「我聽說樓梯都斷了。」紐特緩聲說道，將素描簿收進斜背包，霎也不霎地盯著民豪。這是他目前為止唯一掌握的確切線索，他必須抓牢，不能讓它像魚一般自指間溜走。他抿了下嘴，別開眼神，思忖著如何從對方口中掏出更多資訊。

「斷了不少，但也沒斷得那麼徹底。你想上去？」

紐特的呼吸不自覺緊繃起來。要是民豪接著問他打算上去做什麼－－

「我可以幫忙。」民豪聳肩的方式彷彿沒有任何事能造成他的負擔。「你救了我，我幫了你，我們算是某種程度上的朋友了。你考慮一下。」

紐特看著民豪小跑著消失在走廊盡頭，步伐輕快，彷彿趕著去某個讓他滿心期盼的地方。計畫在他腦中展開，鉅細靡遺，彷彿由指尖在沙地上描繪而成。在擊倒對方的同時讓他們看起來像個笑話，聽起來有多大快人心，實行起來就有多難，他需要任何可能的幫助，而民豪主動提出的邀約確實讓他心動。

他垂落視線，想到之前突如其來降臨的好意，還有接受的下場。無形的腫塊堵住他的喉嚨，十指不自覺地收緊，腦海角落的竊竊私語益加清晰。

_這就是他怎麼毀掉你的。_

 

經過第十二街的地鐵站，穿過對面書報攤旁的小巷走到底右轉，迎面出現一輛似乎從上個世紀末就停在這裡，連最缺錢的竊賊都提不起興趣的報廢公車。紐特迅速瞥視左右，接著擠進車身靠牆側的狹窄縫隙，走到車身中段時牆上出現一堵鐵柵欄，上頭的黑色油漆斑駁剝落。他伸手探進柵欄內側，熟練地撬開裝飾作用大於實質功能的鎖，推門踏進其後的窄巷。

一如既往，他在某個翹課的午後發現這個地方。當他急中生智滾到公車底下，屏住喘息聽著身後追來的警察老掉牙的咒罵，側邊傳來的轟隆聲讓他不自覺偏過頭，在警察離開後抱著姑且一試的心態對付門鎖，鎖頭宛如沒繫緊的繩結，一拉就鬆。

巷道的寬度約莫比他平展雙臂再多一些，紐特沿著磚牆邁開腳步，伸出手用指尖掠過牆面的粗糙質地，直到抵達巷道盡頭－－另一道鐵柵欄，紐特從間隙望出去，正好遇上地鐵經過，嘩啦啦地颳起一陣風，掃過他的臉揚長而去。紐特倚著磚牆坐下，環顧四周。公車車身完全擋住了鐵柵欄，車頂更是高過柵欄頂端，若只是從外面經過，完全看不出裡面還有這麼個空間，一股源自隱蔽處的安全感油然而生。

他已經很長一段時間不曾感覺安全。

紐特掀開斜背包拿出素描簿跟鉛筆，盯著新頁面半晌，筆桿在指間打轉，思緒跟眼前的紙張一樣空白。

他發現自己正在審慎思量亞裔的提議，下意識地反覆把玩，有如手中的筆。

我怎麼知道能不能相信他？

民豪大可不必把素描簿還給他，接下來的每一天都貼幾張到公佈欄上，把他的生活變成活生生的地獄實境秀。賭一把，接受亞裔的幫忙。對方什麼都不知道，不會有事的。

傷痛、羞辱，破碎的名聲，如果他注定要揹著傷口一輩子，那他也絕對不會讓他們好過。

地鐵駛過發出轟隆聲響，閃爍光影流過他的臉，揚起的風拂過他的髮。紐特仰首看著上方天空，直到腦中喧騰的念頭逐漸消散殞落，剩下最後一個。

  
他絕對不會讓他們好過。

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

民豪站在石牆頂端，腳跟懸空，距離底下的草地還有將近二十呎。他屏住呼吸，垂在身側的雙臂往前劃出弧度，同時腳尖使勁一蹬，身體隨之往後仰倒，以頭上腳下的姿勢墜入空中。失重的戰慄感閃電般竄過他的身體，下一秒他已經穩穩落地。民豪抬頭，高舉雙臂發出勝利的歡呼。

站在上方的湯瑪士與班絲毫沒被他打動，好像還坐在三十分鐘前的課堂上，盯著前座女同學露出領口的胸罩肩帶好讓自己不被西班牙文的動詞型態無聊致死。「怎樣？」民豪雙手一攤，湯瑪士與班互看一眼，先後縱身躍下，打了幾個滾才站起身。「能來點好玩的嗎，我快無聊翻了。」班抱怨道。民豪看向湯瑪士，這傢伙總是能冒出令正常人匪夷所思的主意，有些愚蠢，有些瘋狂，有些則兩者兼具。

他的隊友果然沒讓他失望。

湯瑪士和民豪三步併成兩步地跳上兒童遊樂區中央的攀爬架，班的聲音從下方傳來：「這真是瞎卡的蠢透了。」

「是你說想玩點嗨的，遜客。」湯瑪士喊道，笑得一臉幸災樂禍。「好啦，規則如下：民豪跟我要試著從這玩意上下來，跑到那邊去－－」他伸手指向鞦韆架，如果連跑帶跳，十步之內可以搞定。「你扮殭屍抓人，抓到誰就跟你換，優？」

班翻了個白眼，「優。」

「好，來一個你最威的殭屍吼！」

「殭屍吼？」民豪皺起臉，「那是啥？」

「你沒玩過惡靈古堡嗎？」湯瑪士說，及時抬起腿往旁顛了兩步，堪堪躲開班掠過攀爬架邊緣的手。後者十分賣力地扮演他的角色，在攀爬架木條寬敞的空隙間又是撲跳又是抓，湯瑪士跟民豪在木條之間不停移動，留心腳步，絕不讓兩腳同時踩定不動。

「民豪，有件事你應該知道。」湯瑪士開口。

民豪飛快地斜他一眼，注意力仍在隨時可能撲上他們腳邊的班身上。「啥事？」

湯瑪士抬腿跨過一道較寬的縫隙，有意無意地避開他的視線。「 …… 跟桑雅有關。」

一股強烈的情緒席捲過他的腦袋，民豪分不清是怒氣還是嫉妒居多，無論剛才腦內浮現什麼念頭，現在都被攪得滿目瘡痍，彷彿颶風過後的街道。他勉強抑住聲音。「她怎麼了？」

「我知道你們想給彼此一點空間冷靜，但我昨天跟泰莎去唱片行的時候看到她，跟那個叫亞里士的小子混在一起 …… 」

民豪耳中格登一聲，他的大腦自動掩蓋那個畫面。「亞里士？你說那個搞樂團的弱雞？」

「喂！」班在底下用殭屍腔大吼，「你們到底要不要下來？」

「殭屍不會講話！」民豪吼回去，沒發現自己的兩腳同時踩在木條上。班沒有放過這個機會，一把抓住他的腳踝。「幹！」民豪啐道，忿然跳下攀爬架，與笑得無比開懷的班交換角色。

「給我們來個你最威的殭屍吼！」湯瑪士聽起來有些過於興高采烈。民豪高舉雙手，曲起十指往空中抓扒，仰起頭扯開喉嚨，發出他印象所及最接近不死者的嘶吼。「吼－－」

湯瑪士跟班毫無反應，只是兩眼發直地盯著他身後。民豪沿著他們的視線轉頭，嘴還張得老大，看見紐特站在場地邊緣。

那一刻的世界出奇安靜，彷彿連拂過樹梢的風都被按了暫停。紐特的表情介於平靜與漠然之間，就算覺得方才目睹的行為出奇愚蠢，也沒有表現出來。在這種民豪恨不得直接扯下無袖背心的天氣裡，金髮少年依然穿著長袖帽衫，一語不發地盯著他們看。

率先反應過來的是湯瑪士，「呃，嗨？你是 …… 」

紐特朝民豪的方向揚起下巴。民豪抬起腳小跑過去，他剛在紐特身側踩穩腳步，金髮少年便開口了：「我需要你的幫忙。」

民豪花了半秒才想起幾天前的對話。「......噢。」他聳肩。「好啊。」

金髮少年抬眼與他對視，民豪驚訝地在那雙深色眼眸中看見無比熟悉的倔強：就算知道會跌斷腳踝也要試著翻過眼前的牆，就算知道牆的另一邊說不定有鳴響警笛的車輛與執法人員等著。

紐特張嘴，似乎想要說些什麼，但最終只是舔舔嘴唇。「我們什麼時候開始？」

民豪詫異的乾笑才剛到嘴邊，就被班的高呼打斷了：「民豪，搞什麼？」

他身側的紐特瞬間緊繃得像張拉滿的弓，民豪忍不住掃了對方一眼，金髮少年依舊面無表情，但民豪的神經得比現在粗上三倍才沒能察覺對方身上噴薄而出的警惕。他呼了口氣，不想再進一步激發紐特的警戒意識：「我再聯絡你。」他沒有問紐特是怎麼知道飛毛腿小隊在這裡活動的，大概跟他之前找到對方出沒的街道用的是同樣的方法。

紐特向他投來短暫一瞥，快到民豪還來不及看清眼神中的含意就別開了。金髮少年短促地朝他點了個頭充當告別，轉身走開。

民豪望著紐特逐漸縮小的背影消失在樹蔭間，注意到對方微微拖行的左腿。

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

民豪跟他約在一處公園。飛毛腿先示範，然後叫他照做，自己則在旁邊盯著，不時糾正他的動作。那些民豪做來輕鬆寫意的招式，沒三兩下就讓他的肺葉瀕臨燃燒。                                                                                               

紐特喘著氣，空氣在一呼一吸之間毫不留情地摩擦氣管，宛如烈日下反覆磨輾柏油路面的輪胎，隨時可能冒出火花。他的喉頭灼痛，撐在地面上的手臂跟小腿都在微微發抖，後者深處逐漸擴散開來的那股鈍痛讓他不得不停在原處，勉力維持不動。

他感覺到民豪停留在背上的視線，於是用力閉上眼逼出滑落眼角的汗水，左腳抬起膝蓋往前，接著換右腳，左腳，右腳，左......

數到第十下的瞬間他趴倒在地，全身的肌肉都在尖囂著抗議，喘得像條離水的魚。

「不錯嘛(Nice)，我還以為你撐不完三個循環。」民豪的聲音在紐特耳中有些模糊，被自身轟隆作響的心跳聲切得七零八落。民豪將一瓶水擱在他手邊，紐特慢慢用手臂撐起身體，支起膝蓋，靠著充作練習道具的木板箱坐下。箱子的高度比他的腰再高一些，稍早，民豪要他面對箱子站著，雙手輕撐箱面，雙腿併攏跳上箱子再跳下來，重複十次。

民豪一共示範了九種動作，其中八種各做十組，一種做二十組，完成九種叫一個循環。

「你確定還想繼續？這只是基礎訓練而已喔。」

紐特用發抖的手指扭開瓶蓋抿了口水，抬起眼向民豪射去他現下最堅定的眼刀，點頭。

「我能問你一件事嗎？」民豪說，「你為什麼想上去？」

清涼的水撫平了喉嚨接近灼燒的躁痛，激烈運動後的腦內啡發揮作用，沖淡了這問題本該引發的自我防衛反應。紐特慢慢調整呼吸，爭取思考的時間。「就我所知，沒幾個人上去過。」他盡可能輕鬆地聳肩，「我喜歡沒人到過的地方。」這不算說謊，這確實是他最終選擇曼哈頓大廈的理由。「你說不難上去，那為什麼沒多少人上去？」

「呃，因為沒什麼好看的？」民豪扭開自己的水瓶，「幾年前有人在裡頭試著製毒，結果弄出爆炸，四樓一半以上的主結構都被炸飛了。當時新聞鬧得很大，任何在電視上看過爆炸現場的人都知道這棟樓就算一時不倒，也隨時可能會倒。於是能搬的人都搬走了，只有毒蟲跟沒有棲身之處的人會來。」

紐特放下水瓶，伸手拉過擱在一旁的背包抽出鉛筆跟素描簿，翻開空白的一頁。「你對於大樓裡的情況知道多少？」

民豪抬了抬眼皮，似乎藉此從記憶中提取影像。「首先，大樓外有道十呎高的圍牆－－沒什麼大不了的，這我可以罩你－－」他從紐特指間抽過鉛筆，逕自在紙上畫了一個長方形，中間有個小長方形。紐特抽了下肩膀，逼自己嚥下心頭泛起的不自在。「中間是天井。然後這兩邊，」他在兩個長方形的短邊之間畫了兩道平行線，兩側都是。「有樓梯。我印象中狀況不一定，有些還很穩定，有些中間斷了，還有一些－－」他聳肩攤手，「天曉得是什麼情況，不過一定有辦法過去。」

「你怎麼知道？」

紐特確定他的語氣跟表情都十分認真，民豪卻笑了。「你不是第一個問我這個問題的人，我相信你也不會是最後一個，但我的答案永遠都一樣。」他抬掌按上紐特肩頭，紐特頓時渾身一僵。

 

「如果你知道該怎麼做，沒有什麼攔得住你。」

  
  
  


紐特在黑暗裡睜開眼睛，又花了幾秒才意識到窗外傳來的淅瀝聲響是雨。

他在毛毯底下慢慢蜷起身體，將膝蓋抱在胸前。從那之後他就不喜歡雨天，雨水拍擊窗戶及屋瓦的聲音讓他彷彿回到那個當下，孤身一人浸在穿透骨髓的寒意裡動彈不得，任體溫跟血液汨汨流出他的身體。床頭矮櫃上的電子鐘顯示剛過清晨五點，他扭亮檯燈，試圖利用暖黃光暈驅散心頭揮之不去的陰影，瞥見擱在燈座旁的手機閃爍著未讀訊息。

_ 明天下午有空嗎？ _

他鍵入幾個字母，停頓，刪去全部，改成： _ 要做什麼？ _ 發送。

出乎意料的是，訊息幾秒後便顯示已讀，接著民豪傳來回應。 _ 優，兩點在 _ _ 西四街與布里克街 _ _ 交叉口跟我碰面。你看起來不像早起那一型 _ 。

_ 不然你以為我是哪一型？ _ 他盯著自己敲下的字，然後驚醒一般地用完全沒必要的力道連續點擊刪除，重新輸入： _ 我們要做什麼？ _

_ 實戰演練的時候到了，記得帶上你的工具。 _

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兩個人的屋頂大(ㄒㄧㄠˇ)冒(ㄩㄝ)險(ㄏㄨㄟˋ)，充滿各種肢w體w接w觸w

 

雨在天亮前就停了。到了下午，連日陰霾的天幕居然隱約透出薄亮陽光。紐特踩過紅磚人行道上殘餘的零星濕痕，看見民豪斜倚街燈站著，一條腿放鬆地往後屈起抵著燈柱，一派泰然自若，彷彿隨時準備好面對任何事。

「唷，」民豪在他走近時背一彈直起身體，露齒而笑。「準備好出去晃晃了嗎？」

「我們要去哪裡？」紐特問道，跟在民豪身後轉進兩棟建築間的防火巷。飛毛腿輕車熟路地解開防火梯入口鏽跡斑斑的鎖，抬起手示意他走前面。「爬就是了，別往下看，特別是你想知道爬了幾層樓的時候。」

他們一路往上，直到登上屋頂。「我給你帶了東西。」民豪說，將提在手中的紙袋遞給他。紐特從裡面取出一副用於攀爬的黑色手套，以及一個跟民豪肩上同款式的小型背包。他抬頭看向民豪，正準備開口就被亞裔揮手打斷：「跟湯瑪士借的，不要謝我。穿上它們，把你的東西裝進背包裡。」

紐特照辦，把兩罐噴漆及水瓶放進背包，戴上手套將手臂穿過背帶，感覺背包的重量緊貼著背部。放眼望去，高矮不一的屋頂在他們自腳下向四周延伸開來，宛如高度參差不齊的階梯。「走嘍，」民豪說，「就當散步，讓你練習一下最近學的招數，如果途中你看到中意的牆面，就自便吧。」他邁向屋頂邊緣，一腳跨上比膝蓋略高的水泥矮牆，屈膝揚臂往下一跳，穩穩落上隔壁棟的屋頂。紐特低頭打量兩側之間的垂直距離，忍不住吞口口水，手指下意識地緊攥成拳。

「嘿，」民豪在下方抬頭喚他，眼神堅定。「前腳掌落地，膝蓋彎曲，屁股往下沉，你會沒事的。」

這距離約莫比他的身高再高一些。紐特慢慢吸了口氣，努力克制往下看的直覺反應。沒問題的，民豪帶著他反覆練習過，他知道該怎麼做、

「聽著，跑酷最重要的一點在於時機：要嘛現在，要嘛太遲。我不想嚇你，但『太遲』的後果通常都不怎麼討人喜歡－－」

「謝了，這還真有幫助啊（that’s very helpful），」紐特無意阻攔溢出語調的諷刺，「感謝你的貼心。」

他硬是壓下心底對腳底懸空的抗拒，屈膝揚臂，將自己交給地心引力。下墜的感覺維持不到一秒，他落地時踉蹌了下，但隨即靠自己站穩腳步。

「以一個菜鳥來說，你表現得挺不賴。」民豪一挑嘴角露出玩味的笑，「不錯的開頭，我們繼續走吧。」

這座屋頂是一整片平凡無奇的水泥平台，角落聳立著幾根用途不明的細長黑色金屬柱，除此之外空無一物。紐特跟在民豪身後走到樓頂邊緣，這座屋頂與下一座之間的高度落差尚可，就連他都可以輕鬆躍下。「你從來沒被抓過？」紐特問道，這片屋頂上聳立著幾座水塔，他們側身穿過巨大塔身之間的縫隙，紐特聞到隱約的潮濕氣味，附近的角落想必殘留著昨夜沒乾透的雨。

民豪噴笑，不帶任何輕蔑意味。「人們沒事不會到屋頂上來的。我撞見過一兩次，但在他們來得及尖叫之前我就翻到隔壁去了。」

紐特不知該說什麼，只好點頭。民豪生活在一個跟他相去無幾、卻全然超出他想像的世界。他們翻過牆下到另一座屋頂，他的肢體對於躍下的一連串動作越來越熟悉，步伐逐漸輕鬆起來，紐特開始覺得他們真的是來散步的。

這座屋頂上開了幾個通風口，排氣扇呼呼運轉，熱風在他經過時輕拂腳踝。牆角有個東西引起他的注意，紐特走過去，蹲下身仔細打量那個塗鴉。白邊藍底的泡泡字，位於圍牆內側，卻又儘可能地靠近屋頂邊緣。

「是你見過的名字？」民豪走了過來。

「不。」紐特搖頭，不論這是哪個人或哪支塗鴉小隊，他確實沒見過。如果他們晃了一整天都沒看見他認識的名字，那代表他已經遠離過去的活動範圍，多少為即將進行的計畫降低了風險。

下一座屋頂足足高出一層樓，他們需要爬上牆面。民豪示範給他看：「跳起來，前腳掌貼牆面，我先動左腳，所以同時用右手撐在牆上當施力點……好了，現在換左手跟右腳－－ _左手先_ ，瞎卡臉－－現在手臂出力－－」

 _至少我現在知道那壯觀的二頭肌是怎麼來的了_ ，紐特嘀咕道，隨即在意識到這個念頭的下一秒把它扔出腦海，有多遠就扔多遠。

他們來到一處被充當車庫，或者閣樓使用的屋頂，住戶將不要的物品隨意棄置在此：整扇卸下來的金屬窗框，上面鑲嵌的彩繪玻璃碎了一半；一張小學教室裡的木製課桌被孤零零地留在牆邊；幾個服飾店裡的塑膠人形凌亂地堆在屋頂一角，缺了手臂或斷了腿，膚色的漆脫落得亂七八糟。

「你永遠也猜不透人們在想什麼。」民豪的聲音響起，紐特才意識到自己不知不覺停下了腳步。「如果已經沒有用處了，為什麼不扔掉？放在這裡又不會自動消失。」

「也許他們只是捨不得。」紐特說道。

民豪迅速掃他一眼，搖頭。「如果你捨不得某樣東西，不會任它在屋頂上日曬雨淋。」他們跳下幾階錯落的屋瓦，跨上某戶人家的陽台。「上來屋頂的好處之一就是你有機會路過別人的人生，像是－－哇噢！」

他們僵在原地，室內那名被壓在玻璃落地窗上、正面全裸的女人停止扭動臀部，雙眼圓睜地看著他們。她身後的男伴表情嘴巴大張，憤怒開始在他的臉上聚集。

「跑！」民豪大喊，逕自往前衝，聽見紐特在身後拖著磕磕絆絆的腳步尾隨他。他們往下跳再往上爬，翻過欄杆，接著是一堵由高矮不一的水泥塊構成的矮牆，民豪不時轉頭確認紐特有沒有跟上。他們終於停下腳步，靠在牆上喘氣，心跳幾乎躍出胸口，口腔深處湧出唾液，手被牆面磨得紅熱。紐特側過臉，正好對上民豪的視線，幾秒之後他們一起炸出大笑。「喔，天哪，」民豪抬起手背抹去笑出來的眼淚，「班一定嫉妒死了，他跟我來那麼多次都沒遇過這種好康。」

紐特笑到胸口發疼，雙手撐在膝蓋上平復呼吸。劇烈的笑鬆動了胸口深處的某個角落，好像連呼吸都變得無拘無束。他看著民豪的側臉，第一次發現對方大笑的時候，頰畔會浮現深陷的酒窩。　　　

他們喝了點水，然後再次邁開腳步。涼爽微風拂過臉頰跟後頸，城市在他們腳下鋪展開來，他開始理解民豪的意思：如果知道該怎麼做，沒有什麼攔得住你。如果有必要，他相信民豪可以翻過一道又一道牆，一直走下去－－

「等等，」民豪突然煞住腳步，抬起手示意紐特停下。「這有點高，我先下去。」

他們翻過今天最高的一道牆，紐特不得不踩在民豪的手臂上才能順利落地。這座屋頂四周環繞著平滑高聳的水泥牆，讓紐特想起了今天的目的。「我們可以在這裡待一會嗎？」他指向周圍的牆向民豪示意，後者點頭，從背包裡拿出水瓶。紐特後退幾步打量整面牆，舉起噴漆罐。

某種細碎聲響由遠處接近，像是細小尖銳的物品與水泥地摩擦的聲音。紐特察覺了但沒有回頭，直到民豪在他身後爆出粗口：「快過來，馬上！」紐特猛地轉身，眼角餘光瞥見一道黑影晃過腳邊，他本能地後退好幾步，定睛一看，才發現自己面對著這輩子見過最巨大的蜥蜴：身長將近七呎，粗礪體表呈現黑褐色，四肢與尾巴粗壯，腳爪尖銳，衝著他們咧開血盆大口。「搞什－－」他失聲叫道，踉蹌後退，被民豪一把拉到身後。

「我的媽啊，這玩意不是只該出現在動物星球頻道上嗎？」民豪大叫。巨蜥朝他們步步進逼，威嚇性十足地吐信，末梢像蛇一般地分叉的舌頭一縮一伸，幾乎掃過他的鞋尖。「好、好，我們現在就走！」民豪四下張望，「不行，這牆太高了，我需要助跑才上得去。」

「你說什麼！？」紐特環視四周，他們幾乎已經被逼到牆角。「好，」他說，使盡全力壓下喉間掙扎著往上冒的驚慌。「我們分頭跑，你想辦法上去再拉我一把。」

「你怎麼知道牠會去追你而不是來追我？」

「不然你有更好的辦法嗎？」

民豪看著他－－更精確的說是注視著他，眼神中有某種之前紐特沒見過的東西。「好。」他點點頭，「小心點，被那玩意咬到不是好玩的。」

紐特轉身就跑。他聽見巨蜥爪子刮磨地面的聲音，知道牠追在自己身後，於是一刻也不敢停下腳步，踢翻一旁的塑膠水桶，拉倒岌岌可危的半生銹金屬貨架，在伸手可及的範圍內盡可能在自己與那頭巨獸之間製造障礙。「快點跳上來！」民豪站在牆上朝他大喊，紐特喘著氣，試著跑了幾步，躍起，鞋底跟手套擦過水泥牆發出粗嘎摩擦聲，他受過傷的那條腿顫抖著滑下牆。「該死！」民豪再次躍下牆，「踩我的背上去！」紐特照做，奮力抬起腿，雙臂使力將自己翻過牆，再回頭探出上半身去拉民豪，他能看見對方眼中的恐懼，聽見巨蜥在下方徘徊嘶叫。

民豪雙手抓住他的肩往上攀，紐特緊緊扣住對方，抱著摔得渾身青腫的決心，咬牙往後方滾倒。

他的背脊撞上意料之外的柔軟觸感。紐特困惑地眨了眨眼，發現身下是一片生長茂盛的草皮，草尖搔得他臉頰發癢。壓在上方的民豪壯得令他暗自吃驚，發燙的肌膚跟激烈擂動的心跳透過夏季的薄軟衣料傳來，紐特嚥了口口水，鬆開擁著對方後背的手，附帶一句抱怨：「你重死了。」

「我身材好得很。」民豪回嘴，他撐起身體往旁邊一倒，胸口的起伏依然劇烈。紐特仰望天空，是種淡薄到接近白色的藍，幾絲雲絮幾乎融入其中。他坐起身試圖脫下背包，民豪幫他把背帶拉下肩膀。紐特抽出水瓶，手忙腳亂地湊到嘴邊啜了一口，民豪伸出手，紐特想也沒想地遞出水瓶，隔了好幾秒才意識到不對。他偷偷瞄了民豪一眼，對方看起來毫不在意。「你明明也有帶水。」

「我剛撿回一條命，有權利躺平不動。」

他們躺在草地上，不時拂過臉的風帶著青草跟植物的微香。紐特猜想，這片屋頂花園的主人想必全憑心情照料它，才會讓青草隨意生長，不時綻放幾叢繽紛野花。「我明白你為什麼喜歡跑酷了。」紐特輕聲說。

「要不是我，我們兩個的屁股現在都變成那玩意的晚餐啦。」民豪嗤笑，「知道什麼都攔不了你的感覺挺不錯，對吧？」

紐特發出肯定的單音節充當答覆，陽光像層暖烘烘的薄毯罩在身上，曬得他眼簾厚重起來，民豪似乎還說了什麼，但他的耳殼只接收到半融化的音節。

「紐特？我說，你的腿是怎麼回事？紐特？」過了幾秒依然等不到回覆，民豪轉過頭，發現金髮少年曲起手臂枕在頭下，維持側躺姿勢就睡了過去，左腿以一種令民豪皺眉的古怪角度屈起。他回想紐特失敗連連的攀牆，以及幾個不甚利索的跳躍動作，接著坐起身脫下背包與連帽外套，摺成一塊小方包輕輕推進紐特的左腿底下。金髮少年在眼瞼下方形成陰影的纖長睫幕微微顫動，民豪發覺自己忍不住盯著看。

紐特的睫毛跟頭髮一樣是沙金色，似乎也一樣柔軟。民豪躺回草地上，草尖扎著他的半邊臉，奶油般柔潤的午後陽光抹上另外半邊。他闔上眼，在紐特身側緩緩沉進金色的夢境。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝追到這裡的你。  
> 這篇的步調比我之前的故事都慢，紐特遇過的事讓他對人樹起重重防衛，請大家耐著性子跟民豪一起慢慢攻略他(欸  
> 雖然進展緩慢，但美好結局終將到來。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前幾章有新增幾個片段，主要是紐特視角的心理活動，大家可以回頭看看XD

 

民豪正在暖身，從弓箭步、深蹲一路做到伏地挺身，自背心袖口露出的手臂在出力撐起身體時繃緊，形成流利奪目的弧度。在意識到自己不自覺盯著看的瞬間，紐特像被燙到一般地轉開眼神，低頭專注在自己的伸展運動上。

艾薩克．紐頓，你在想什麼？

昨晚入睡前，他一邊照料肢體內部蔓延開來的痠痛，一邊試圖忽略腦中重複播放的畫面，但他愈是想將之遠遠推開，就愈是揮之不去。

他直到被民豪搖出夢境才發現自己睡著了，睡眼惺忪坐起身，一低頭就發現民豪的連帽外套墊在他受過傷的腿下。他挪開腿，浮現胸口的心緒尚未落定，民豪便順手抄起外套穿上身，舉止間毫無芥蒂。

民豪什麼時候發現的？為什麼要這麼做？

紐特發現自己無法克制心底探出頭的小小期望，它們剛開始都千篇一律地無傷大雅，直到一發不可收拾。他已經付出太過慘痛的代價，最好就此打住。

「紐特？」

他的心臟狠狠摔了一跤，接連翻了好幾個滾。紐特抬頭，發現民豪出現在他身側，表情比親眼看見最後一盒限量版電玩被排在前面的人買走還要難看。「你得看看這個。」民豪將手機遞給他，紐特接過，臉色隨著拇指往下滑撥的動作越來越沉。就在剛剛，網站首頁冒出一則即時新聞：市議會拍板定案將曼哈頓大廈出售，將於月底拆除改建成購物中心。「我們必須盡快行動。」紐特終於開口。

民豪乾笑著抹了把臉，「我欣賞你的膽識，夥伴，但是讓我們看看現在是什麼情況：你提過要在晚上進行，但是現在那裡會有建商的人守著，任何一點燈光跟動靜都會召來注意，更別提我們一步都還沒踏進去勘查過，對於裡面狀況如何屁也不知道。然後，你的腿。」紐特唰地緊繃起來，「我不知道你的腿發生過什麼事，但它確實是個問題，得想辦法解決。我們不確定大樓內部這些年來的損壞程度，萬一－－」

「好。(Fine.)」紐特的心情跟聲線同時變得僵冷，他刻意避開民豪的視線，兀自起身走開。

民豪望著走到稍遠角落、蹲下身在背包裡翻找的金髮少年，吐出一口挫敗的長氣，抬手扒了扒頭髮。

「唷兄弟。」湯瑪士走過來，「你的臉比剛拉的空咚還臭，一切還好嗎？」

「不太好。」民豪簡短描述了一下他們面臨的問題，略去地點，只說紐特想去某處高地塗鴉。「我們必須考慮最糟糕的情況，還得加上他的腿、」

「你可以揹他過去。」湯瑪士聳肩，看到民豪的表情再補上一句：「怎樣？你從來沒考慮過這個選項？」

民豪平舉雙手，「你自己去問他，兄弟，他不會喜歡這個主意的，稍微靠得近一點都怕被他咬一口。」

湯瑪士留下一個民豪參不透的表情，轉身朝紐特走去。民豪看著友人叫住金髮少年，後者略顯遲疑地輕碰湯瑪士主動伸出的拳頭。湯瑪士在紐特身邊蹲下，開始低聲說話。一開始紐特皺緊眉頭，但隨著湯瑪士說下去，只見金髮少年緊蹙的眉心逐漸舒展，接著－－民豪簡直不敢相信他看到了什麼－－紐特垂下眼睛、壓低下巴，笑靨一點一點燃亮他的臉，猶如朝陽緩緩浮出海面，灑落一日初始的乾淨光線。他認識紐特以來還沒見過對方這般無憂無慮的表情，一股針對湯瑪士的怒氣猝不及防地刺痛他的眼睛後方。 _搞什麼鬼？_

達成任務的湯瑪士返回他身側，面對民豪大惑不解的表情回以若無其事的聳肩。「搞定。」

「你是怎麼、」

湯瑪士搔搔鼻頭，抬手將亂糟糟的褐髮往後扒。「你覺得紐特這個人怎麼樣？」

民豪沒有意料到這個問題，他想了想：「看起來弱不禁風卻意外的有種，從要求我訓練他開始，一次也沒聽他唉過。掉進屎坑裡的時候－－」他告訴湯瑪士那條差點咬掉他們屁股的巨蜥，還有紐特拖著那條腿居然主動提議跑開誘敵。

他略過了在屋頂花園小寐的段落。湯瑪士是兄弟沒錯，但不代表民豪什麼事都得跟他報告。

「聽起來他挺靠得住的。」

「你問這些要幹嘛？」

「這就是我覺得奇怪的地方，他人不壞，但就是、」湯瑪士翻動雙手，「有堵翻不過的高牆圍繞在他身邊，你懂吧？我們有飛毛腿，他們玩塗鴉的照理來說也會有自己的小隊，把風啊勘查路線之類的，躲警察的時候彼此之間也有個照應。」

民豪皺起眉，在記憶裡仔細翻找。「......我不記得看過他跟誰一起混。」他終於說。

湯瑪士再次揉揉鼻頭，好像空氣裡有什麼奇怪的味道。「我從查克那裡聽到一些事情。」

「什麼事情？」

湯瑪士告訴了他。

  


凌晨時分的闐黑街道安靜得彷彿另一個宇宙，他們躲在對街的建築物陰影下穿戴裝備，拉起萬用領巾罩住臉，戴上頭燈，將連帽外套的兜帽拉過頭頂。

剛入夜時下了場短暫的雨，地面還有些潮濕，而他們面臨的第一道關卡就是爬牆。透過手機螢幕的微光，紐特抬頭仰望幾步開外高達十呎的圍牆，再往上，就是撕裂曼哈頓大廈一角的巨大缺口，源自數年前的那場破牆而出的爆炸。就算隔著一段距離，紐特依然可以隱約辨識出黑暗中位於缺口邊緣、形狀猙獰的斷裂水泥及鋼筋。

「如果你想改天再來，現在還來得及。」民豪在他身側開口。

紐特拋給對方一個「廢話少說」的眼神作為答覆。民豪見狀平舉雙手，「好吧，最後的檢查。」他抬起手腕，示意紐特照做：「現在對時－－三點整。順利的話，我們在早班工人上工前有兩個小時搞定這件事。現在聽我說。」民豪看著他的眼睛，「規則很簡單：我先走，你三步之後跟上。進去之後一切聽我的，我告訴你做什麼，你就照辦，爭論只會浪費時間，增加我們被逮到的機會。」他舉起握成拳的手：「這是什麼意思？」

「停下腳步，留在原地，不要發出聲音。」紐特回答。

民豪點頭，接著豎起拇指。

「安全，繼續行動。」紐特說。

民豪點頭，收回拇指，接著快速上下搖動拳頭。

「快點跟上。」紐特說。

民豪點頭，伸出食指水平劃過喉嚨。

「撤退。」紐特說，暗自希望他們不會用到這個代碼。

「精確一點的意思是快逃，拿出你會的所有招數快逃。救你自己，我自有辦法。現在把手機關掉，在我們兩個都進到建築物裡之前不要打開頭燈，優？」

「優。」

「走吧。」民豪說，率先踏出陰影往牆跑去。他們一前一後攀上牆，水泥牆面沒有想像中濕，鞋底與手套摩擦牆面的聲音在安靜的夜裡分外清晰，簡直不可能沒吵醒任何人。紐特翻過牆頭後轉身，小心翼翼沿著牆面滑落，腳一沾地便立刻起跑，跟在民豪身後穿過距離最近的一扇破窗。

他們彷彿闖進一個許久未經天日的廢棄洞穴。空氣裡飄盪著塵埃的陳舊氣味，像是踏上十年沒人上去過的閣樓。民豪在距離他幾步的地方站定，扭亮頭燈。

光線所及之處的景象與紐特的想像相去不遠，幾張殘缺的桌椅散置四處，地上鋪滿自天花板及牆壁崩落的碎塊。「先找樓梯。」民豪輕聲說。他們走出房間，一路避開地上的各式殘骸，盡可能不發出聲音。他們橫越大廈中央的天井，來到位於左側的樓梯。紐特越過民豪肩頭望去，暗自鬆了口氣：階梯上雖然滿是水泥及木材碎屑，但結構尚稱完好。民豪跨上第一階，刻意重重踩了幾下。「看起來還可以。注意看我的落腳處。」民豪一次跨過兩級階梯，紐特在心裡默數三步，然後跟上去。

「嗷。」民豪絆了一下，低聲慘叫。同樣的情形在他們往上爬的期間又發生了兩次。「你還好嗎？」紐特忍不住開口。

「沒事，只是三更半夜行動真不是普通瞎卡。你怎麼受得了？」

紐特忍住險些溜出嘴的笑意。「你遲早會習慣的。」他抬手抹去眉際滾落的汗，差點沒看見民豪舉起的拳頭。他跨出的腿凝固在原處，還來不及驚慌就看見民豪關上頭燈，連忙照做。他們僵在黑暗裡，呼吸心跳在耳中放大無數倍，感覺汗水沿著肩胛之間滾落，一路往下變涼。

接著他也聽見了：一種隱約的悉悉簌簌聲，像有人反覆揉搓塑膠袋的聲音。紐特突然想起，他們赤手空拳的踏入這裡，身上沒有半件稱得上武器的東西，如果此時有人－－有 _東西_ －－被頭燈的光線吸引，朝他們－－

光線再次破開黑暗，擊碎他虛晃一招的恐慌。「那是什麼？」紐特問道。

「不知道，可能是老鼠吧。」民豪掃了他一眼，「怎樣，你嚇到尿褲子了？」

紐特翻了個紮實的白眼。「可以繼續走了沒？」

爬到五樓的時候，他們第一次遭遇無法跨越的障礙。民豪低聲咒罵，紐特走到他身側盯著斷裂的樓梯，毫無商量餘地的斷法，整段樓梯就這麼塌成一層樓底下的碎土堆。「我們走另一邊。」民豪說，領著他拐過半層樓。紐特逼自己直視民豪的背影，不要去看兩側的房間，不去猜測那些破了一半的窗戶或者半敞的門後的黑暗中可能有些什麼。

到了另一側，等待他們的說不上是好消息，頂多只比沒得商量略好一些：這邊的樓梯在中央缺了幾階，將現存的部分硬生生隔成兩截。民豪打量樓梯沉吟半晌，目光在兩截階梯之間來回逡巡。「只能這樣了，」他後退幾步，背對紐特彎下腰：「到我背上來。」

金髮少年沒有吭聲，但帶著猶疑環過他頸項的手臂充分傳達了不確定。一股好聞的味道隨著紐特的身體貼上來，彷彿某種揉碎的鮮嫩植物。民豪皺起鼻頭，倒不是說他不喜歡。「抱緊，」他刻意將紐特的手臂往前拉，那股香氣緊貼著他的頸側，逕自往他的鼻腔深處鑽去。「如果重心不夠集中，我們會一頭栽下去。」他伸手下探，撈起對方的膝彎。「準備好了？要給你時間禱告嗎？」紐特發出略帶惱怒的悶哼，民豪往後退了幾步，最後一次打量那段空隙的距離，深吸一口氣－－ _天啊他聞起來真好_ －－起跑，一步，兩步－－

落地時的衝擊力道太猛，民豪反射性地往後顛了兩步，紐特驚呼，連忙掙脫他的手臂踩在地上，一手扶上他的肩穩住他。「感謝老天、」

「老天？又不是老天揹你過來，要謝也應該謝我吧。」

紐特沒有看他，但他們靠得這麼近，金髮少年的心跳快得連民豪都聽得見。他們繼續往上攀爬，直到民豪發現通往樓頂的金屬門怎麼也推不開為止。「該死！」他啐道，腦中閃過數種可能：絞鍊嚴重鏽蝕、金屬彈性疲乏，或者根本直接焊死。「等等。」紐特示意他停止，轉身快步走下階梯，站在樓梯旁第一個房間門口往內張望，然後直接走了進去。也許是位於高處的關係，四扇落地窗的玻璃全碎光了，只剩下光禿禿的窗框。紐特探頭出去，先打量右側再轉向左側。「這樣或許可以。」他說，開始解下背包拿出噴漆罐，在四扇窗框之間來回踱步，不時探頭往上看。「該死，為什麼這裡偏偏沒有－－」他的視線停在民豪身上，亞裔環顧周遭，赫然察覺自己是房內唯二高度超過地板、又足夠穩固的東西。他認命的呼了口氣。「好吧，我就好人做到底，告訴我要做什麼。」

三十秒後他背對窗框站著，紐特跨騎在他肩上，半個人懸在空中，手持噴漆罐在上方牆面上忙碌。在民豪的腳及九層樓的高空之間僅僅隔著窗框底部與地板間的牆，高度只到他的腳踝上方，只要民豪稍微往後傾，他們就會一腳踏進直達地獄的高速電梯。化學噴劑的刺鼻氣味讓民豪抬手揉了揉鼻子。「不要亂動，」紐特低聲說道，稍微收緊夾在對方頸側的雙膝。民豪感覺大腦像個壞掉的燈泡般抽搐了下，一定是紐特夾得他不能呼吸。「你要把我勒死了。」他抱怨道。

「把你勒死了我要怎麼下去？」紐特回嘴。「往旁邊移一點。」

他們從最左側的窗框逐漸移動到最右側，然後紐特宣布民豪的任務達成，可以放他下來了。民豪從善如流，背倚著牆看著紐特落地後繼續忙碌。天色慢慢轉亮，從濃重的黑淡化為灰藍。民豪瞥一眼腕間，時間還很充裕，他無法克制地打了個哈欠。「那是什麼意思？」

「唔？」紐特應道，匆匆掃了他一眼。

「你的......」又是一個哈欠，「......簽名。你為什麼叫自己GLUE？」

他等了一會，但這次紐特沒有應聲，回應他的只有噴嘴發出的嘶嘶聲，以及偶爾搖晃噴漆罐的聲音。民豪意識到自己越過了線，並不是所有的欄杆都可以化身為橋。他們之間的靜默持續著，直到紐特站直身子，一手扶著窗框，抬腳往外跨去。「你要幹嘛？！」民豪叫道。

「我得看看成果如何。」紐特盡量讓自己的語氣聽起來稀鬆平常，好像他每天晚餐後都在九層樓高的半空中閒晃。風吹過他的手臂跟後頸，其上的毛髮伴隨涼意紛紛豎起。 _不要往下看_ ，他在心裡默念，民豪說過，比起物理狀態，平衡更接近一種心理狀態。

只差一點就完成了，這個事實讓他提起勇氣踩上窗框。他辦到了，他可以在腦中看見那些臉孔，漲紅怒火一路燒上脖頸，彷彿被他親手搧了好幾個出奇不意的熱辣辣耳光－－

「呃，容我打斷你的沉思，你不能什麼保險也不做就爬出去演不可能的任務。」民豪四下張望，如同紐特所料，他沒有看見什麼他們還沒發現的。然而民豪冒出的下一句話險些讓他摔出窗外：「把你的皮帶拆下來。」

紐特不可置信地看著對方，他知道這有多麼 _不恰當_ 嗎？

「快點，天快亮了。」民豪催他，一邊解下自己的皮帶，將有扣環的一端繞過掌心扣好。紐特看出他的意圖，於是照辦。等他也把皮帶綁在手上，民豪便將兩條皮帶空出的那端綁了個結，形成一條克難的繩索。「好啦，你踩出去，我在窗戶內側一路跟著你移動，一有不對我就把你拉進來，優？」

「優。」

「去吧。」

紐特跨出窗外踩上那道狹窄平台，踩穩，然後是另一腳。只要不往下看就沒事，他第無數次告訴自己，抬起眼注視他的塗鴉。效果跟他想要的一樣好，他可以想像遠處的某條街道上，那些人赫然發現的表情。他的作品顯眼到無法忽視，像一面在風中獵獵飛舞的旗幟般宣告他的勝利。他揚起手臂添了幾道裝飾線，往旁邊挪動腳步。

然後事情就發生了。他隱約記得模糊的尖叫（分不清是誰的，也許他們兩人都有分），腳下閃現一瞬的下墜感，接著他整個人往側邊凌空飛起，重重撞上一堵堅實的牆。紐特花了好一會才意識到耳中迴盪的巨大聲響是自己的心跳，急促又沉重地撞擊他的肋骨，短促的換氣讓他的胸口抽痛。他死死攥緊手中的皮帶，好像那是他得以留在人世的唯一憑藉。

「你在外面、」民豪的聲音在大口換氣的空檔間傳來，好像他們又一次從巨蜥嘴下死裡逃生。「瞎卡的、發生了什麼事？」

「......不知道，」他聽見自己低聲說，聲音微弱到幾乎淹沒在他們轟隆作響的心跳裡。「我往旁邊踏了一步，然後腳踩的地方、就碎了......」

「瞎卡的......」

他們躺在那裡，像兩個在巨浪迎頭痛擊之後被餘勢沖上沙灘的倖存者。紐特眨了眨眼，世界在周圍融化成霧，唯一清晰可靠的是他自己的呼吸心跳，於是他試著集中心神，放慢呼吸，數著在耳畔搏動的另一個心跳好讓自己跟著緩下節奏。褪去的腎上腺素一併帶走肢體中的緊繃張力，餘下久違的平靜放鬆裹住他，宛如一床輕柔毛毯。紐特注視著自己擱在民豪胸前的手隨著對方的呼吸起伏，意識到後腰處蔓延開來的溫暖源自對方的手，錨一般地在暴風雨般洶湧狂亂的心跳中穩住他。

紐特驀然撐起上半身，卻馬上坍了回去。他手忙腳亂地往另一側滾，皮帶宛如捕獸夾般箝進他的掌心。他掙扎著跪坐起身，伸手去解將他與民豪繫在一起的皮帶結，吸了口氣逼自己開口。「我們得趕快離開，」他刻意不看民豪，知道對方正一語不發地盯著他，視線落在他不住發抖的手指上。「我剛才弄掉了噴漆罐，會有人發現的。」

「你確定你能走？」民豪向他伸出手，紐特一斜肩膀躲開，一股異樣的空虛感憑空乍現，像是硬生生分開無縫膠合的兩塊磁鐵。

他只能暗自祈禱民豪沒有察覺。

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

 

送報生騎著腳踏車自民豪身邊呼嘯而過，民豪瞥了一眼屋頂上方的天色，大約是他清晨練跑的時間。他放輕腳步，避開屋頂上那幾處會發出嘎吱聲的縫隙，熟門熟路地從洗衣店後門翻上二樓，推開出門時虛掩的窗踩進房間，將自己往床上一摔。

他以為紐特好不容易達成目標後至少會興奮一下，但金髮少年在下樓的過程中出奇安靜，簡直用上全部的意志力假裝自己不存在。他們在一開始碰面的街口分手，紐特咕噥了聲再見便掉頭離開，留下民豪站在原地，猶豫著要不要追上去送他回家。

民豪盯著染上淡色天光的天花板，肢體痠疼然而神智清醒。他們在下樓途中再次面對斷裂的樓梯，紐特雖然悶不吭聲地將手臂環過他的頸，但就連民豪都感覺得出來，金髮少年願意待在世界上任何一個角落，都好過這一刻趴在他背上。他揉揉鼻子，鼻腔裡依稀殘存著些許對方身上的好聞氣味。那到底是什麼？洗衣精？沐浴乳？

他閉上眼睛試圖在必須起床上學前小睡一會，但他的大腦像台故障的投影機，不聽使喚地亮出平日過目即忘的片段，聚焦在他從不知道自己留意過的地方：凌晨的路燈照在濕漉漉的磨石子牆上，下墜之前懸在半空的片刻、鞋底刮擦水泥牆面的聲音。

然後是紐特。閉闔的金色睫毛輕輕顫動，喘息時不住開合的濕潤嘴唇、被汗水黏在白皙後頸上的金髮、恤衫下擺撩起時若隱若現的腰際肌膚、小巧挺翹的臀部......

民豪的眼皮猝然彈開，睡意全消。他不可置信地坐起，低頭看向自己隆起的褲襠。

_ 瞎卡的。 _

他翻身下床，踉蹌著腳步在走向浴室的途中甩脫衣物，一把將冷水開到最大，將頭埋進蓮蓬頭傾瀉而下的冰冷水柱中。

聖母瑪麗亞啊各路神明在上，這不能更瞎卡了。

 

民豪目光呆滯地直視前方，就算有隻揮之不去的蒼蠅也不能讓他的視線聚焦，短短幾秒都辦不到。當他第無數次用嗯啊之流的含糊狀聲詞搪塞湯瑪士的時候，後者終於忍不住開口：「你沒事吧？撞到頭了？」

「沒啊。」民豪打了個巨大的哈欠。「怎啦？」

湯瑪士翻了個白眼。「不管你嗑了什麼，我勸你換個藥頭，他的貨品質不太優。」

「也許吧。」 _ 不然要怎麼解釋我突然想對剛認識沒多久的男生打手槍？ _

「聽著，我跟班還有泰莎認識的幾個女生等會要進市區逛逛，你確定你一個人沒問題？」

民豪懶洋洋的點頭，向湯瑪士擺擺手，無聲傳達「你可以走了」。他漫無目的地晃過走廊，有聲音在他腦中嗡嗡作響，聽起來像是他的理智試圖跟他講道理：

－－你有什麼毛病，居然對一個男的有生理反應。

－－一定是最近太常跟他混在一起，別想太多。

－－你之前也沒少過跟湯瑪士或班單獨練習的機會，怎麼就不會想他們想到硬？

－－不要拿那兩個醜遜客跟紐特相提並論，紐特這麼......

_ 老天哪 _ ，民豪簡直想抱住自己的頭跪下來呻吟， _ 我居然覺得他辣。 _

彷彿宇宙嫌他腦中上演的混亂不夠精彩，有個人影從前方樓梯的轉角處冒出來，接著猛然煞住腳步。嘎然而止的腳步聲讓民豪抬起眼，正好對上紐特怔住的視線。他們站在空蕩蕩的走廊上，隔著兩步的距離看著彼此。紐特似乎有一瞬間想要轉身跑開，但民豪的嘴搶先一步：「你有空嗎？」話才出口連民豪自己都震驚了，這可是他今天開口講出的第一句合乎邏輯與語法的話。「我有些話想說。」

紐特開始搖頭。「不，我、」

等民豪意識到的時候，他已經上前一步抓住紐特的手腕。金髮少年的表情變化讓民豪想到誤觸陷阱的小動物，一股近似罪惡感的情緒襲上心頭，讓他幾乎鬆開了手。「拜託，給我一分鐘就好。」

紐特垂下眼睛，認命地點點頭。民豪吞嚥，覺得口腔突然變得非常、非常乾。「我很困惑......關於昨天......今天早上在樓頂發生的事。」

「樓頂上什麼事也沒發生。」紐特用力甩開他的手，彷彿上面沾了嘔吐物，語氣冷酷地像是結冰的湖，而他是那個以為冰層足以承受他的重量而踩上去、卻失足摔進接近零度湖水中的蠢蛋。利刃一般的寒意無情地刺穿他，痛覺如此鮮明，他幾乎為之瑟縮。民豪不可置信地盯著紐特，看著對方繃緊的唇線與拱起的肩，宛如豎起全身的刺好恫嚇入侵者的刺蝟。

「你也感覺到了，對吧？我知道我不是唯一一個、」

「我的感覺他媽不關你的鳥事。」紐特猶如揮出利刃般斬斷他的話，「你愛怎麼解釋自己的感覺隨便你，不要以為你幫了我就可以要求我迎合你的狗屁幻想。」他幾乎是把話啐到民豪臉上：「我沒有興趣當你的測試品。」

民豪張嘴，第一時間卻說不出半個字。紐特的聲音像把燒紅的刀毫不留情地捅穿他的耳，熱辣辣的痛覺讓他隔了幾秒才找回聲音反擊。

「我真他媽受夠了你的狗屁態度。」他啐道，每個字眼都宛如衝出槍管般爆出火星。「對，你沒有開口 _ 要求 _ 我幫你，這一切都怪我自己把臉湊到你屁股上，但說聲謝謝很難嗎？你就是個把人利用完就一腳踢開的混帳，跟他們說的一樣。」

他的話抹去了紐特臉上的所有血色，金髮少年眼中的震驚顯而易見，彷彿直視恐懼映在鏡中的倒影。紐特張嘴，但民豪沒有給他機會：「為了早日闖出名號不惜在大咖的作品上塗鴉，名氣比不過別人就跑去找警察打小報告？如果這就是你對待朋友的方式，那我還真是慶幸 _ 我們不算朋友 _ 。」

金髮少年僵立原地，嘴唇半張卻發不出聲音，彷彿被民豪脫口而出的咒語徹底奪去說話能力。民豪察覺自己的手指在洶湧怒氣下發抖，於是掉頭就走，不然他不敢保證自己會不會扼住紐特的咽喉將金髮少年摔到牆上，直到掐斷對方的呼吸。

但宇宙還不打算就此罷手。他才剛踏出教學大樓，身後就冒出一把嬌柔甜美、宛如棉花糖般的女聲：「嘿，民，我正在找你呢。」

 

紐特不曾中過槍，但他看過子彈進入及貫穿人體之後留下的孔徑對照圖。除非親眼見過，否則你絕不會相信，小小一顆金屬居然能造成本身直徑四到五倍的傷口。

從民豪在他面前掉頭走開已經過了幾天，但飛毛腿的話依然槍響般地在他耳中迴盪。他彷彿挨了好幾發子彈，體內某處他以為早已乾枯的地方汨汨不絕地湧出鮮血。

民豪知道了。民豪還是知道了。

他覺得自己無比可笑，怎麼會天真地以為跨過幾個行政區，就可以把之前發生的事像噩夢般扔在腦後，裝作不曾存在過？

他考慮過捲在棉被裡度過幾天，但事實證明，寂靜無聲的房間只會留給他的大腦更多等待填補的空白，而他的記憶彷彿刻意與他作對，第一選項永遠都跟飛毛腿的小隊長有關。

他忽視過、抗拒過，無數次反覆告誡過，自己最好轉過頭去，然而初夏一縷微風的力量遠較嚴冬最酷寒的風雪來得強大，而他彷彿蜷縮在陰濕角落裡的植物，情不自禁地親近自牆縫間篩下的些許陽光。他暗自渴望民豪的注意力與陪伴，遠比他肯對自己承認的要來得強烈。

他根本就不該允許自己接近對方。

他遊魂一般在走廊與教室間遊蕩，在空無一人的角落打發午餐跟休息時間。疼痛逐漸鈍化，傷口開始結痂。也許要花上一段時間，但它終究會成為他眾多的疤痕之一。

直到他不經意地抬頭，眼前所見宛如鋼釘般深深扎入他眼中。

民豪跟他身側的金髮女孩沒有注意到他的視線，兩人沉浸在彼此的笑語中，女孩傾身靠近民豪說了些什麼，然後兩人開懷暢笑，紐特第一次發現民豪笑起來的時候除了深陷的酒窩，雙眼還會瞇成兩條縫，好像除了快樂之外什麼都看不見。

這一幕宛如燒紅烙鐵般印在他的眼皮內側，灼痛、鮮紅、無法抹滅。 _ 早就告訴過你了， _ 有個惡毒的聲音在他腦中嘶聲叫囂，而他完全無力叫它閉嘴。

他似乎走出了學校，本能地想遠離一切， 等他回過神，發現自己站在巷道內，幾步之外就是那台熟悉的報廢公車。他上次來這裡的時候還在猶豫民豪的提議 ， 感覺是好久好久之前的事了。他往公車走去，想回到鐵柵欄後的巷弄裡像個無助胚胎般蜷進角落，直到時間的盡頭。

「哈嘍， 『黏膠』 。」一把懶洋洋的聲音在他身後響起，從記憶深處冒出，從他的惡夢闖進現實中。「好久不見，你最近都在忙些什麼？」

在他身後，腳步聲宛如自下水道竄出的害蟲般朝他湧來。

  
  


民豪鬆開單槓，雙腿著地時重心不穩險些摔個狗吃屎，他有驚無險地找回平衡，沿著支柱滑坐在地。他仰頭張嘴大口喘氣，不記得上一回喘得像是肺葉隨時可能燒起來是幾時的事，彷彿有什麼東西在後面追趕，而他拚了命的想要逃跑。

這樣說也不完全錯。

今天凌晨他自有生以來最火辣的春夢中驚醒，比他D槽裡最活色生香的收藏還要撩人。

除了主角大有問題。

他渾身淌著恐懼（與興奮，無法否認這點讓他嚇到快剉屎）逼出的汗，下腹被噴濺的精液弄得一片黏糊。他換掉內褲，低聲咒罵著盤算要如何瞞過老媽與弟妹把床單跟衣物洗掉。

所以他在這裡，用平日雙倍分量的訓練讓自己喘得像條七月天的狗，連吐舌頭的力氣都沒有。開什麼瞎卡玩笑，老子可是從會撸管以來想的都是奶子跟長腿啊。

倒不是說紐特的腿－－

民豪的頸子一癱，絕望地將頭埋進雙膝之間，任由他盡力忽視的粉紅大象在腦中肆無忌憚地跳起踢踏舞，踩碎他所有試圖轉移注意力的可悲努力。

他的手機驀然尖叫起來，民豪手忙腳亂地探進口袋，差點失手將之摔到地上。「喂？」

「你在哪裡？」桑雅拔尖的音調扎進他的耳膜，「我在這裡等了快十分鐘，你在哪裡？」

他的大腦直至此時才跳出遲來的提醒。該死，他完全忘記跟桑雅約好今天要陪她進城逛逛。「呃，你先去星巴克坐一下，我馬上就到？」危機處理，危機處理，如果回家火速沖個澡，應該可以在桑雅的怒氣從「普通」暴漲到「核爆」之前趕到那裡。

他三步併成兩步從公園衝回家，直奔浴室胡亂梳洗一番，頂著濕漉漉的髮，抓起手邊最近的T恤跟牛仔褲往身上套。

手機在他四處翻找乾淨襪子時再次響起，他一手掀起棉被角落一邊接通，在腦中向所有他知道的超自然存在祈求， _ 神啊請祢平息她的怒火－－ _ 「我馬上就到、」

手機彼端一陣靜寂，只有類似雜訊的輕微悶響傳來。

「桑雅？」民豪皺眉，「桑雅？哈嘍？」

依然沒有回應。他將手機拿到眼前，螢幕上顯示的名字完全出乎他意料。

一絲淡淡的不祥在他腦中擴散開來，宛如一滴墨水墜入清水中。他知道的紐特不會打惡作劇電話，加上幾天前不歡而散，對方沒有任何理由聯絡他。

然而，如果他放桑雅鴿子，那他們就百分之兩百吹了。民豪靈光一閃，將紐特的通話保留，撥給他在搞不清楚狀況時會求助的對象。

「幽地通訊。」查克嘴裡嚼著嘎吱作響的某種零食，旁邊傳來動畫片的槍砲轟炸聲。

「查克，你要花多少時間才能定位一支手機？」

「呃，這要看用什麼方法。」動畫片的音量轉小，「你過來找我，還是你現在急著要？」

民豪翻了個白眼。「我現在就要。」

「好吧，你有對方的通訊軟體帳號嗎？隨便一個都可以，LINE？WhatsAPP？」

他之前為了討論方便創了個群組，成員只有他跟紐特。「有。」

「那聽好了，照我說的做。」

  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

 

遠方天際滾過一陣悶響，而民豪甚至還沒走出巷口。他揚起頭，一滴雨珠正好砸上眼皮，他暗罵一句，將外套的兜帽拉過頭，低頭加快腳步，看著跌落地面的雨點迅速變得密集。民豪用拇指抹去滾落手機螢幕的水珠，盯著螢幕上的那個亮點，一開始在心中滲開的憂慮已然浸透整顆心臟。

紐特－－或者該說紐特的手機－－從他啟動追蹤功能後就沒有移動過。這可不是個好徵兆。

民豪快步移動，瞇起眼睛抵擋益發凌厲的雨勢，隔著雨簾環顧周遭－－這塊街區離主要街道有段距離，每隔幾步就是堆滿雜物的空地，或一眼望去即知廢棄的停車場。

雨水在柏油路面上匯流成涓涓水道流過他腳邊，一連踩進幾個水窪讓運動鞋連同他的腳濕得能絞出水來，民豪罵聲粗口，迴轉身體四下張望。

紐特到底該死的在哪裡？

手機螢幕上的亮點不住閃爍，就在他腳下這個街角。他無助地在原地胡亂打轉，一再掃過視野中僅有的幾處標的物：堆成小山的垃圾堆，幾台能拆的零件都被拆光的廢棄車輛，靠著鐵絲網堆疊的廢輪胎。

他的注意力落在那些車輛上，大部分的後車廂都閉合著，除了其中一台。停在最裡面的位置，後車廂欲蓋彌彰地虛掩。

他的心臟彷彿突然掉進地上的冰冷水窪。民豪看過那些電影跟新聞報導，當某個人掀開後車廂，鏡頭前必然會出現讓觀眾掩住眼睛的畫面。他伸出雙手扶住鏽痕斑斑的車廂蓋，艱難地嚥了口口水，一口氣往上推開。

除了一堆破爛雜物外什麼也沒有。他用力踹了車子一腳，挫敗地低吼。車頭前傾撞上前方堆成小山的垃圾堆，幾個容量瀕臨爆裂的塑膠袋往下滑落，露出一角堅硬光滑的塑膠表面。民豪將那些塑膠袋推到地上，轉眼一個報廢的冷藏櫃出現在他面前，民豪用力掀開蓋子。

乍看之下他以為裡內堆滿繩索及塑膠空罐，接著才捕捉到露出繩索縫隙的一縷金髮。「紐特？」他聽見自己叫道，抓起繩索往旁邊一丟，金髮少年滲血青腫的蒼白臉龐赫然出現，而他指尖觸及的臉頰跟雨水一樣冰涼，民豪的呼吸一瞬間變得尖銳。救護車，腦海角落隱約有個聲音呼喊道，他花了好幾秒才撥出號碼，全憑運氣才沒有讓手機自手中滑落，接著花了更久的時間讓醫護人員知道他的位置，對方說：五分鐘。

五分鐘。他把壓在紐特身上的東西全部扔到地上，注意到對方身下已經積了一層雨水。他將手滑進對方的後腦底下緩緩撐起，冰冷液體沿著指間往下淌，以血來講過於稀薄，而金髮少年毫無反應。「紐特？聽得見嗎？」他低喊，但紐特別說發出聲音，眼皮連一絲最微弱的顫動也沒有。他只好放棄把人抱出冷藏櫃的意圖，轉而揚臂脫下外套，一時之間不知該怎麼辦，最後草草蓋在紐特已然濕透的身體上。民豪說不清自己為什麼要這麼做，但他撈起金髮少年濕涼的手扣進掌間，慢慢收緊，萬千種情緒在胸口鼓動，彷彿爭相破籠而出的鳥。

_ 那些人把他痛揍一頓再扔進這裡自生自滅 _ ，想到這點讓民豪的胃彷彿打成死結。

 

 

民豪坐在醫院的塑膠長椅上，肩上披著救護人員為他蓋上的毛毯，雙手握著的紙杯裡是淡而無味的熱咖啡，某個人在他幫紐特填完資料後塞進他手中。

救護車在警笛聲及紅光閃爍中抵達，接下來的一切彷彿按下快轉鍵般地加速成一片模糊。他記得他們將紐特抬上擔架，有個女人問他紐特叫什麼名字，他告訴她，那個女人便開始跟紐特說話，要他保持清醒、一切都會沒事，同時手在金髮少年的軀體上飛速移動。某種儀器發出規律聲響，民豪偷偷將手探進床單底下，找到紐特毫無溫度的手指。 _ 這一切不能這樣結束 _ ，他想道，握緊金髮少年冰塊般僵冷的指節， _ 我不想要這樣結束。 _

紐特的眼皮動了動，稍稍抬起一條縫，但在民豪來得及確認之前又闔上了。

然後救護車停下，好幾雙手將紐特抬下車，在他來得及說些什麼之前，那些人就推著金髮少年消失在一片布簾後。有人拍拍他的上臂，說有些表格需要他填。

高跟鞋叩擊地板的聲音響徹走廊，民豪抬頭，然後本能地站起身。他在對方開口之前就知道她的身分，因為他在那張臉上認出紐特的細緻鼻樑跟纖巧嘴唇。「呃，紐頓太太？」

女人轉過臉，美麗但難掩倦色的藍眼看向他。民豪主動伸出手，「我叫民豪．帕克，是我發現紐特的。」

女人略帶遲疑地握住他遞來的手，「我是艾薩克的母親，艾薩克或許提過你，但最近工作......」她對他露出略顯歉意的微笑，「幸好有你在，我沒想到艾薩克會這麼快就交到朋友。」

民豪試著不讓自己看起來太困惑。一學期都過去了還叫快？「我們最近還蠻常一起晃的，我在幫他練習......跑步。」

「噢。」女人抬起眉毛。「這麼說他的腿......」她沒說下去，只是若有所思地點點頭。

「他的腿怎麼了？」民豪隨口問道，反正他永遠別想從紐特嘴裡得到答案。「某種意外？」

女人低下頭，抬手拂開垂落髮髻的一綹散髮，嘴角下垂。「他說是，但我不這麼認為。我答應他轉學就是為了避免這種事再次發生......」

「再次發生？」

「你們哪一位是艾薩克．紐頓的家屬？」

紐特的母親匆匆向他點了個頭，跟著醫護人員走到一旁。民豪望著兩人低聲交談的背影，決定明天再來。走向醫院大門的途中他偶然瞥見牆上的鐘，頓時驚覺幾個小時就這樣過去了。某件事突然跳出腦海，他匆匆掏出手機，螢幕角落閃爍的微光顯示他有十幾通未接來電。

「喔，該死。」

  
  
  


連著兩天踏進醫院讓民豪有點煩躁，從消毒水味到蒼無人色的燈光都令他不自在。但他還是來了，不管紐特喜不喜歡，他今天都要聽到真相。

「嗨，我來探病。」他對櫃檯內面無表情的女人說，「他的名字是艾薩克．紐頓，請問他住哪號房？」

女人在鍵盤上敲了幾個鍵。「你是他的？」聽得出她並不真正關心答案，只是例行公事。

「......朋友。」

「六樓，6012房。電梯直走左轉。」

他穿過空無一人的走廊，在6012房前停下腳步，抬手敲門的動作因為門內傳來的動靜僵在空中。

「......我說過了，我不知道他們是誰。」

「你要告訴我這是意外？又一次？」紐頓太太質問道，聲線滿溢焦灼。「我要報警，艾薩克，這次你不能再裝做什麼也沒發生、掉頭就走了。」

紐特沒有回話。民豪敲了門，紐頓太太認出他時露出相當驚訝的表情。「帕克先生？不知道你今天會來......」

「民豪就好。」民豪說，注意到紐特抬眼瞥向他，眼中的訝然顯而易見，但隨即被淡漠掩過。

「我幫你倒杯水？」

「......好的。」民豪在病床邊的椅子坐下，從紐頓太太手中接下紙杯時將帶來的紙袋遞給她。「我帶了這個。」他看著女人低頭打量紙袋內部，接著雙手捧出一只光滑的褐色小陶缽，裡面盛裝的礫石上方冒出約莫一吋高的綠芽。「我媽種的，她知道我來探病，說病房裡多點生命力對病人有好處。」

「真是可愛。」紐特太太將盆栽擱在病床邊的矮桌上。「向人家道謝啊，艾薩克，有點禮貌。」

紐特往旁邊斜了一眼，沒有說話。

「我得去上班了，你們慢慢聊。」紐頓太太揹起皮包，「如果你願意幫忙說服艾薩克昨天的事不是意外，必須報警，我會很感激的。」

「這不關他的事，媽。」

「明天見，艾薩克。」紐頓太太迅速吻了金髮少年裹著繃帶的前額，走出病房帶上門。

「你來這裡做什麼？」等紐頓太太的腳步聲消失在聽力範圍外，紐特說。

民豪張嘴，諷刺語氣及時在嘴邊煞住，只溜出一聲嗤笑。「容我提醒你，是我把你從垃圾堆裡挖出來再送到這裡的。」

「我沒有要求你這麼做。」紐特的聲音很小。

「是嗎？我手機的通話紀錄不是這麼說的。」

「我只是按了回撥鍵。」

民豪深吸一口氣。他不要陪他玩這種文字遊戲。「你媽說昨天的事不是意外。」

紐特沉默。

「她還說這種事不是第一次發生、」

紐特猛地抬臉看向他，眼神尖銳到能在民豪臉上戳出一個洞。「這、不關、你的、事。」他咬著音節，直到它們在齒間粉碎。

「你到底有什麼毛病！」民豪怒道，「別人他媽的關心你不行嗎？！還是你寧願死在那裡，等清潔隊發現你腐爛的屍體？！」

紐特的眼睛冷峻如石。「滾出去。」

「不要，除非你告訴我發生了什麼事，為什麼那些人要把你痛揍一頓，而且聽起來你不是第一次遇到這種爛事了。」民豪往後靠上椅背，「你越早說出來，就可以越快讓我滾出這裡，你的選擇。」

他們的視線在空中撞上彼此，雙方眼中都滾動著慍怒。紐特率先別開臉。「那是意外，他們臨時起意搶劫了我、」

「哇噢，你真的要袒護一群不認識的混帳？」民豪從鼻腔裡噴出笑，看著紐特沉默著敗下陣來，接著轉過身留給他一個蜷曲的背影。房內一時之間只剩下空調微乎其微的運轉聲，民豪仰望一片空白的天花板，直到意識中中只剩下無止盡蔓延開來的白。老天，醫院真是個會把人無聊出病來的地方。

「......『閃焰（FLARE）』。」

民豪一時沒反應過來。「什麼『哪裡（Where）』？」

「這一度是他的名字，後來變成塗鴉小隊（crew）的名字。我想接近他，他讓我加入小隊。這就是事情的開始。」紐特的聲音聽起來像在喃喃自語，民豪捺住發問的衝動，讓對方繼續說。「他教了我很多事，關於塗鴉的一切，還有......」紐特打住，民豪感覺得到他語氣中強自壓抑的那股顫抖。「直到我發現他不是認真的。」

「什麼不是認真的？」

紐特扭了下頭，將臉更深地埋進枕頭。

「我們在約會。」

事實宛如一記悶棍般狠狠砸上民豪的後腦，他張圓了嘴，卻發不出半點聲音。

「我很......絕望，我願意做任何事，只要能留下他。我告訴他，如果他堅持要分手，我就要把我們之間的事講出去，學校、小隊、他認識的每個人。」些許悲涼笑意滲進紐特的聲音，宛如細密但依然足以刮傷人的玻璃碎末。「幾天後他來找我，帶我出去，只有我們兩人。他帶我去我從來沒到過的區域，牆上畫滿我不認識的塗鴉，他說那些塗鴉客消失好幾年了，我們愛怎麼噴就怎麼噴。那天過得很開心，我不知道......」

腳下的地板明明牢固堅實，你卻莫名覺得它下一秒就會崩毀，大概就是這種感覺。

「那天回家之後，我發現素描簿不見了。過了幾天，好幾個塗鴉客被條子逮去問話，他們都在我的素描簿上留過作品跟聯絡方法。他們之後說，條子當著他們的面翻開我的素描簿。一群人在放學路上逮住我，把我......」紐特頓了下，聲音黏稠起來，「他們狠狠揍了我一頓，再把我從樓梯上推下來，我的小腿斷了，醫生說這會跟著我一輩子。當我在醫院裡吊著腿，網路上出現了我在那些塗鴉上噴漆的照片。我這時候才知道，那些塗鴉的作者是非常資深的塗鴉客。」

「『閃焰』陷害了你。」

「他要我從他身邊徹底消失。」紐特的聲線僵冷，「他知道唯有搶先下手，讓所有人都不相信我才能辦到這點。」

宛如補上最後一片拼圖，民豪終於將所有事件串在一起。塗鴉客的聲望建立在地點的難易度上，你在難度越高的地點留下簽名，等同向其他人證明你的能耐與膽識。「曼哈頓大廈是你的反擊。」

紐特沒有說話，只是抱住自己的手肘。

「你知道他們看到之後會來找你？」

依舊沒有回答。「天哪。」民豪低語，走上前伸手按住金髮少年的肩，在寬鬆病袍的包覆下瘦削得令他心頭為之揪緊。

紐特動也不動，彷彿寧願假裝自己是具屍體。過了半晌，微弱的聲音飄進民豪耳中，幾近哀鳴。

「請你......走吧。」

  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

 

 

民豪終於離開了。

球鞋摩擦地板的輕微嘎嚓聲往門邊移動，似乎在那裡停了半秒，紐特全身的皮膚瞬間繃緊，彷彿一枚充飽的氣球直面虎視眈眈的針頭。

然後門滑開，關上，腳步聲很快就完全聽不見了。

紐特抱著肘部的手指緩緩上移，停在肩頭上民豪方才按的位置。被對方撫觸的感覺滲進肌膚，似乎還是暖的。

他從來沒有這麼害怕過。

當他躺在那口箱子裡，感覺壓在身上的雜物越來越沉，意識在疼痛及缺乏氧氣夾擊之下忽明忽滅，心底反而湧現一股奇異的輕鬆感：這就是真正的終點，他再也不會醒來，再也不會在半夜被腦中迴盪的自己的尖叫聲驚醒，再也不用在連日陰雨時忍受隱隱作痛的腿......

母親的臉孔掠過他的腦海。她在離婚後鎮日埋首工作，獨自養活兩個孩子幾乎榨乾她所有傾聽的餘裕，而紐特已經不記得他何時學會對她隱瞞煩惱及秘密。

還有莉西，他的妹妹獨自一人去了寄宿學校，他們的聯繫不算頻繁，但足以讓他隱約察覺莉西試圖不讓他人得知的煩擾。他們不愧流著相同的血液，採取了相去不遠的應對方式：閉上嘴，自己想辦法處理。

以及民豪。

當時他確實想到了民豪，亞裔的臉孔浮現在莉西之後，紐特說不上為什麼不想再見到對方，也許當他孤逐一擲地往不見天日的黑影深處走去，任何一點光亮都足以刺傷他的眼睛。

當黑暗降臨，意識蛛絲一般在掌中碎裂，他不似想像中鬆了口氣，而是有一點點......難過。

他隱約聽見有個聲音喊他的名字，紐特想抬起眼皮卻力不從心，有人緊緊握著他的手，他的意識中斷了幾次，但那隻手一直都在，死命抓著他，彷彿生怕他會在眨眼間從指縫中溜走。

然而他真正被恐懼洞穿的時刻，是民豪走進病房的當下。當他用盡最後一縷清醒意識按下手機，他全然沒有想到會撥給民豪。他只想要亞裔趕快離開，『閃焰』的目標是自己，他不想將不相關的人牽扯進來。

所以他說了實話；如果民豪有點腦子，就該知道離這灘渾水遠一點，越遠越好。

_ 他沒有那個意思 _ ，紐特對自己低聲重複，民豪歡的是女生，就像那天在他身邊跟他一起開懷大笑的金髮女孩，甜美、溫柔、可人......

_ 而不是像你這種一團糟的麻煩。 _

紐特重重閉上眼睛，將眼淚深深埋進枕頭。

  
  
  


練習終了，民豪走向他隨意扔在攀爬架底部角落的背包。班跟湯瑪士跟在他身後，一左一右將他夾在中間。在亞裔反應過來前，班抬起手臂環過他的肩，重重摟了下。「很遺憾聽到這件事。」

「情況沒有你們想的那麼糟，我昨天去看過他了，他會沒事、」

他的兩名好友面面相覷，好像他剛才說的是阿拉伯語。「你在說什麼？」

「紐特住－－」民豪生生打住自己的話，「你們在說什麼？」

湯瑪士看起來有點侷促不安。「聽說桑雅跟你分手了。」

「喔，她啊。」

班跟湯瑪士對看一眼，民豪知道自己聽起來有多奇怪，畢竟區區兩個月以前，他提起桑雅的語氣只有兩種：洋洋得意，跟更加洋洋得意。

但他現在滿腦子都是紐特蜷在病床上的背影，整個人被毫無生氣的被褥吞沒，像被困在重重蛛網中的蝴蝶。「我得走了。」

「去哪？」

「我跟查克約了碰面，你們要不要、」

「民豪．帕克？」

他們三人同時轉過身，看向說話的人：拉丁血統，目測比他們大個兩三歲，身材修長健壯，身穿黑色短袖T恤跟深色牛仔褲，濃密深色鬈髮稍稍蓋住眉眼。

民豪抬起下巴。「我認識你嗎？」

對方咧開笑臉，那個微笑讓民豪感覺有把鑽子在他胃裡扭轉。「我是『閃焰』。」

「沒聽過。」

「真的？」自稱『閃焰』的青年笑出聲，往前邁出一步，民豪垂在身側的手暗自攥緊成拳，想起紐特在他手中虛軟無力的手指，緊閉的眼簾，後腦勺濕透的金髮，混合鮮血的冰冷雨水自他指間淌下。「『黏膠』什麼都沒告訴你？」

民豪注意到湯瑪士投來略顯遲疑的視線，眼角餘光瞄見班露出「搞什麼鬼」的無聲口型。他不喜歡對方微笑的方式，彷彿知道什麼他不知道的事，而自己活該被當成傻子。「告訴我什麼？」

『閃焰』踱步的方式像頭土狼，饒富興味地盯著重傷垂死的獵物，就等對方一斷氣撲上去大啖血腥。「關於他出賣了朋友，再夾著尾巴逃來這裡。」

湯瑪士出聲，「民豪－－」

民豪往側邊抬起手掌示意友人不要說話，強迫自己抑住胸中直往上竄的滾滾怒火，直視『閃焰』眼中的輕佻笑意：「所以？」

「我知道你幫了他，他拖著那條腿－－」民豪的指甲深深咬進掌心裡，靠著疼痛把憤怒壓下去。他兩年前扭傷過腳踝，而那讓他一整個夏天過得宛如煉獄－－字面上的意思，他無法想像跌斷腿會比扭傷腳踝痛上多少倍，而今後你每跨出一步，拖在身後的腳都會提醒你發生過什麼事。「不可能光靠自己就爬到那麼高的地方。我就不跟你計較已經發生的事了，這是『黏膠』跟我們之間的事，待在一邊，就不關你的事。」

「你的意思是要我以後不准再幫他。」

『閃焰』抬起手指比向民豪，臉上掛著稱許的微笑。

民豪只想揮拳把那個笑容連同他的牙齒一起打下來。「我想做什麼就做什麼，服從指示不是我的強項，抱歉讓你失望了。」

『閃焰』的笑意凍結在臉上，陰影慢慢滲進他的眉眼之間，但旋即消失無蹤。「我希望你知道自己在說什麼，帕克。」

「向來如此。」

『閃焰』掉頭離開，他走路的方式不像是初次來到這個公園。

「民豪，剛才是怎麼回事？那傢伙是誰？」班說。

「我不覺得你那樣回答他是個好主意。」湯瑪士說。

「那傢伙騙了所有人，我再跟你們解釋。」民豪邊走邊掏出手機，示意他的朋友們跟上。「喂？查克？我這邊有突發狀況，晚一點去找你。」

  
  
  


他推門的力道過猛，滑軌上的門板砰地撞上門框。民豪跨著大步走進病房，直直撞進紐特眼底的驚愕，搶在金髮少年說出任何一個字前開口。「『閃焰』找上我了。」

紐特的表情彷彿在黑夜公路上被汽車頭燈嚇得動彈不得的小鹿。「......什麼？怎麼會？」他聲音裡的溫潤被抽乾，語氣漫出驚恐及絕望。「他想做什麼？」

「他要我不准再幫你，我叫他滾去操他自己。」

紐特抬手掩住臉，民豪覺得他看起來就要哭了。在來得及阻止自己之前，他抬起手掌輕輕按上對方肩頭。「嘿、」

「......我講的哪一個字你聽不懂？」紐特的聲音像塊吸得太飽的布，隨時可能滴下水來。「我、要、你、滾。」

「想都別想。」民豪說，看著金髮少年吸了吸鼻子抬起臉來，仰望他的深色眸底有晶瑩濕意滑動。「我們現在在同一條船上了。他想對付你，就得對付我。」

淚水滾落紐特的眼角，順著金髮少年仰首的角度消失在髮際，跟著坍塌的還有某種張力，民豪感覺對方被他扣在手指底下的肩膀耷拉下來，一股柔和的情緒漫上心頭，他不自覺地放鬆力道，安撫的手勢轉變為某種更加細緻柔軟的事物，從他碰觸紐特的地方之間蔓生。有那麼幾秒，紐特安靜地待在他的手掌底下，一切都很完美，感覺對極－－

紐特抬起手，輕輕推開他的手臂，像在婉拒一個他不感興趣的邀請。「滾。」他輕聲說。

「紐特、」

「我叫你滾！」紐特抬頭瞪著他，一手指向門，眼中燃著炯炯怒火，毫無溫度卻能摧毀一切的那種。「滾！」

急促的腳步聲由遠而近，門板再次被猛然推開。「這裡發生什麼事了！」一名中年大嬸模樣的護理人員氣急敗壞地出現在門口。「這裡是醫院，你們這些男孩得守點規矩！他們打擾你了嗎，甜心？」

紐特看也不看他們。「是的，請帶他們離開。」

「你們聽到他說什麼了，走啊！」護理人員喝斥道，湯瑪士率先回過神，伸手輕推民豪的背，三個人拖著笨拙的腳步踏出病房，彷彿被突然亮起的燈光卡在舞台上、不曉得該不該退場的演員。

紐特別開臉，等待民豪掀起的波瀾消失在病房外。寂靜再次降臨，海綿一般地吸光所有聲音，只留下他與他的陰影。紐特閉上眼往後靠上床頭，將膝蓋抱到胸前。

他不知道該怎麼辦。民豪為什麼不能像其他人一樣走開就好？他可以自己面對這一切，他辦得到，他之前就這麼做過，他......

紐特將臉埋進掌中，眼淚一開始只是滲出裂隙的涓涓水滴，接著迅速轉為吞沒他的狂暴洪水，砂紙一般的呼吸將他的喉嚨磨得發疼，那是一種只屬於他的痛楚，無藥可解。

哭泣再次將他推入睡眠。

等他醒來，緩緩眨動乾澀發熱的眼皮，喉間的乾渴促使紐特伸手探向床邊矮桌上的水瓶。

此時他的視線落在擱在水瓶旁的陶缽上。紐特慢慢啜著水，注視著生氣勃勃的綠芽。他放下水瓶，盯著瓶中剩下約莫一口的水量，接著小心地將水均勻淋在葉片上。

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

走出幽地高中正門，往前三個街口就會來到可樂娜小館。這間位於78街與谷地路交叉口的家庭餐廳在民豪出生前就開始營業，店裡的所有東西都忠實地呈現它們的年齡：永遠發黏的桌面，彷彿開張以來的每一天都有人在上面翻倒櫻桃汽水。人造皮的椅面上有好幾處膠帶貼補的痕跡，牆上懸掛的電影院海報裡，鐵達尼號仍是當週熱映新片。

民豪拍開餐廳木門的力道堪比賞它一記耳光，門把上掛的鈴鐺沿著他腳後留下一長串刺耳哀鳴。亞裔滑進走道底部靠右側的雅座，查克稱這裡為他的私人包廂，原因無他－－wi-fi的訊號最強。「你查到什麼了嗎，查克？」

查克聳肩，依序吸吮手指上殘留的油漬，右手掌無奈地上翻。「沒什麼派得上用場的，警方資料庫裡有幾筆他破壞公物被逮的紀錄，但他身為塗鴉客，巴不得把這種經歷做成勳章別在胸前招搖。」

班開口，「這傢伙到底是誰，民豪？『黏膠』又是－－」

「『黏膠』就是紐特、」

查克抬起一隻手。「呃，有人跟我一樣需要前情提要嗎？」

民豪抹了把臉，將他知道的部分全盤托出：紐特跟『閃焰』的關係，閃焰為了不讓他們之間的事曝光而對紐特做了什麼，紐特反擊卻被他找人痛打一頓、關進難以發現的角落，要不是自己找到他，金髮少年現在躺的就是太平間的冰櫃，而不是病床。

班抓抓下巴。「你怎麼知道他說的是真的？畢竟我們沒辦法求證啊？」

民豪湧起一股衝動，想把桌上的玻璃瓶全部掃到地上去。「你是說比起紐特，你寧可相信突然跑來我們地盤上放話的傢伙？還是你覺得紐特會在這種事情上說謊？」民豪轉向另一名友人。「湯瑪士？」

湯瑪士啜了口可樂，放下玻璃瓶。「我有個問題，民豪。」在他們對上視線之後，湯瑪士才繼續說下去。「你為什麼想幫他？」

民豪簡直不敢相信他的耳朵。他們八年級時在學生餐廳被高年級生插隊，湯瑪士當場出聲抗議，全然不顧對方足足比他高出一個頭、重上至少二十磅，旁邊還跟著幾個塊頭差不多的朋友。「因為這樣不對－－」

「為什麼紐特對你來說這麼重要？」

「他對我並不、」民豪打住，頹喪地想賞自己腦門一巴掌。他在騙誰啊？

「我知道了！」查克突然冒出一句，其他三個人將視線投向他，帶著迥然相異的表情：班困惑、湯瑪士若有所思，民豪的臉上清楚寫著『誰敢質疑為什麼要幫紐特，在他說完整句話前我就會把他扔出門外』。「既然那個傢伙這麼害怕被發現是gay，我們可以用曝光這件事威脅他、」

「真是謝謝你提供這個絕妙的點子吼，查克，紐特會怎麼想？『喔對了，雖然我是gay但我一點都不介意你們拿這點去對付我前男友』？」

「抱歉。」查克低聲說，縮起肩膀低下頭盯著鍵盤。

「等一下，」班睜大眼睛，「所以紐特是gay？」

「 **你有問題嗎？** 」

所有人頓時安靜了。隔著走廊，對面雅座裡的中年男子自報紙上緣瞪視他們。民豪低咒了句，支在桌面上的手扶上額頭。抓住對方把柄這條路看來走到了死胡同。「查克，我要怎麼找到『閃焰』？」

 

  
紐特之前讀的高中位於另一區。民豪踏出地鐵站，牆上逐漸密集堆疊起來的塗鴉像是亮著霓虹燈的招牌般替他指路，他沒花多少功夫就找到了查克說的塗鴉角。幾名身著深色衣物的少年或坐或站，有一搭沒一搭的聊著天，不時舉起指間的煙湊到唇邊。有人察覺他的到來，自背倚牆的姿勢直起身子，幾張臉接二連三地轉向他，『閃焰』是最後一個抬起臉的。

「看看誰大駕光臨了。」『閃焰』嗤笑著將夾在指間的煙甩到地上，「飛毛腿的小隊長。」

「飛毛腿是什麼鬼？這傢伙是誰？」站在『閃焰』身側的隨從之一挑釁地朝他揚起下巴。

『閃焰』盯著民豪，慢慢咧開一抹絕對不懷好意的笑。「『黏膠』的新男友。」

這句話宛如扔進滾水中的冰塊，民豪感覺周遭針對他的不滿情緒在空氣中嘶嘶作響，直往上冒。「我來這裡向你提出挑戰。」

『閃焰』爆出大笑，圍在他身旁的隨從們開始鼓譟。「挑戰什麼？」

「任何事，你決定。」

「要是你輸了呢？」

「你從此不會再見到紐特的塗鴉，我會親自確保這點。」他的話讓周遭的鼓譟聲更加響亮，「但要是你輸了－－」民豪在一片喧鬧中直視『閃焰』，拉高音量，確保在場的每個人都聽得清清楚楚：「我要你為了對紐特做的事公開向他道歉，從此不再煩他。」

鼓譟聲瞬間變得零落，像是有人一口氣調降了音量。『閃焰』瞇起眼，表情像極了伺機咬住獵物喉管的眼鏡蛇。「成交。」他沉聲宣布，「我接受你的挑戰。明天凌晨三點在卑爾根站3號出口，『黏膠』會告訴你要做什麼。」

民豪轉身離開，紐特要是知道他這麼做一定恨死他了。

但這是他唯一知道的辦法。

  
  
  


「卑爾根站？」查克困惑的聲音自手機另一端傳來，民豪腦中浮現對方皺起眉頭的臉，活像隻氣惱的倉鼠。「『閃焰』要你大半夜去地鐵站跟他碰頭是要幹嘛？」

「天曉得。那個站有什麼特別的？」

鍵盤敲擊的聲音響起。「......看起來沒什麼值得一提的。」查克沉默半晌，等他再次開口時，字句彷彿黏在他舌上的口香糖。「也許我們應該－－」

「不。」民豪打斷他，「整件事的重點就在這裡，不能讓紐特知道。」

「好吧，」查克嘆氣，「全聽你的。」

「謝了。我要睡一會。」民豪拉上背包拉鍊，「祝我好運。」

「祝你好運，兄弟。」查克有氣無力地應道。

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

民豪逐漸習慣踏進睡夢正酣的城市。他騎上腳踏車穿過一條條悄無聲息的街道，夏日午夜難得的涼爽空氣讓他的腦袋清醒過來。他將腳踏車留在距離一個路口的街角處，謹慎地上鎖，接著大步走向3號出口。指針還差一點點才形成完美的九十度，他沒看見任何像『閃焰』的人影。樑柱的陰影底下竄出嘶聲，一名衣著完全與夜色融為一體的矮個子少年現身，示意他跟上。

他們快步走下階梯，穿過空無一人的月台，日光燈的黯淡光芒照在四散的垃圾上。矮個子少年走向一扇對開的金屬門前，伸手握住門把用力一拉，門板開啟的嘎吱聲在寂靜中分外響亮。矮個子少年將門拉開一道僅容單人通過的縫，示意民豪進去。

門板在他身後落回原處，民豪隱約聽見像是門閂拉上的聲音。眼前並非預想中的伸手不見五指，他等了幾秒讓視力適應黑暗，發現自己站在一道階梯的頂端，從下方盡頭隱約透出光亮。他小心踏出步伐走下階梯，來到某處一望即知廢棄有段時日的月台上，空氣聞起來像是好幾年沒打開過的儲藏室。不遠處有幾個人圍繞著柱子或蹲或站，一台手提式探照燈發出灼目光線，在黑暗中清出一小片視野。

「啊，我們的英雄到了。」『閃焰』向他走來，臉上堆滿令他望之作噁的假笑。「規則很簡單，」『閃焰』使了個眼色，隨即有人將一張紙塞進民豪手中，亞裔隱約瞥見上面畫了些線條。「從這裡出發，沿著軌道走，跟著地圖上的指示走到劃紅圈的點。限時三小時，先到的人獲勝。」『閃焰』刻意咧開嘴，「不然這樣吧，有鑑於我閉著眼睛都可以走完，而這是你的第一次－－」周圍頓時揚起一陣稀落訕笑，「－－你可以提前出發半小時，去吧（Off you go.）－－你的手電筒呢？」

民豪假裝沒聽到最後的問句，踏著他最堅定的步伐跳下月台，往前方深不見底的黑暗走去。他邊走邊拿出手機，毫不意外地收不到訊號。他嘖了聲，利用螢幕光線細看剛才拿到的地圖：畫得相當潦草，中間用麥克筆畫的粗黑線條貫穿整張紙，在每個岔路口都畫了指示方向的箭頭。

三小時。他瞥了眼手表，已經過了將近十分鐘。他開啟手機的照明模式充當手電筒，由於對路途長短毫無概念，他只能加緊腳步。黑暗中只剩下他踩過軌道礫石的腳步聲與他自己的呼吸聲，偶爾有黑影快速掠過手機光芒的邊緣，都讓他心頭一緊，慢下腳步。

他來到第一個岔路口，依照地圖左轉，而佇立在岔路中央的斑駁指示牌確實也指向左邊。他踏下一小段階梯，繼續直行，走了十來分鐘後眼前出現第二個岔路口，這次是右轉。就在他剛剛開始習慣漫無止盡的黑暗帶來的壓力時，第三個岔路口出現在他面前。

「搞什麼？」民豪低喊，視線困惑地在地圖跟指示牌間游移。前者要他往左，但後者明明指向右邊。一陣不舒服的感覺開始在他的胃裡堆積，到底哪個才對？

他的手機螢幕驀然暗下，發出一陣嗡鳴後歸於沉寂。「不是吧。」他低喊，無助地長按開機鍵，毫無反應。

他把自己困在恐怖電影的場景裡：凌晨時分一個人困在地底隧道裡，四周無止盡延伸的黑暗讓心搏加速，呼吸跟著粗重起來，冷汗滾落背脊。 _ 冷靜點你這個遜客－－ _

一道光亮倏然劈開黑暗，民豪踉蹌著半轉過身，半瞇起眼盯著不知何時出現在他身後幾步的人影。是『閃焰』？

「待在原地不要動，你這個天殺的白癡。（Stay where you are, you bloody idiot.）」

他只認識一個說話帶著英國口音的人。

民豪眨了眨眼，再眨了眨眼，確定自己的腦袋運作正常，不是突如其來的光亮引發的幻覺。紐特出現在他身後幾步遠的地方，手持手電筒，一身融入黑暗的深色衣物。民豪一時之間看不清他的表情，但他覺得金髮少年不太高興。

「......你在這裡幹嘛？」

紐特嗤笑，但語氣中全無笑意。「我在這裡幹嘛？我才想問你是不是把腦子忘在枕頭上沒帶出門。」他作勢轉身，「走吧，這方向不對。」

「可是地圖......」

話一出口，配上紐特臉上 _ 你他媽在跟我開玩笑吧 _ 的強烈表情，民豪瞬間意識到自己有多蠢。他難以置信地舉起地圖。「你是說，這是假的？」

「不如說是亂改過的。」紐特掏出手機遞到他面前，上面顯示一張與他手上相仿的地圖，線條明顯繁複得多。「看這裡。」紐特伸出手指按上貫穿整張圖的粗黑線條，指尖點出一個跟地圖指示方向不一致的路標，「注意到了嗎？」他接著移往下一處。「這邊也是，『閃焰』派人動過了。」

「你怎麼會、」

「你不是唯一一個走過這條路的人。」紐特邁出步伐，民豪這才注意到他背著背包－－飛毛腿的小背包。「瞎卡的，」他頓時明白紐特突然現身的理由。「查克這遜客怎麼不去吃、」

「要我說的話，查克跟湯米做了正確的決定，你才是那個應該去吃屎的人。」紐特頭也不回地開口，「三更半夜跟不懷好意的人約在廢棄的地鐵站？你真的該去做個腦部斷層掃描。」

「上面看起來很正常。」民豪辯解道。 _ 誰是他媽的湯米啊 _ ？

紐特沒有回話。他們往回走，回到第二個岔路口時，紐特毫不猶豫地走向左邊。他們不曾停下或減緩腳步，直到抵達一處三岔路口。紐特駐足凝視地圖半晌後開口：「他給你多少時間？」

「......三個小時。」

「還剩多久？」

「大概九十分鐘。」

這個答案讓紐特咂了下舌。

「怎樣？」

「沒事，應該來得及。」紐特放下手機，「我們走吧。」

「你確定來得及？」

「如果路況跟我上次來的時候一樣......」紐特突然看向他，像是想到了什麼：「你跟『閃焰』談了什麼條件？」

「不要再去煩你。」

他的答案讓紐特深吸一口氣，彷彿努力吞下險些溜出嘴邊的一長串抗議。「那如果你輸了呢？」

民豪彷彿一腳踩進冰水裡。天哪，他最不想面對的就是這個。「......先答應不揍我？」

「......你該不會賭了 _ 我 _ 吧？還是 _ 我的 _ 塗鴉？」

「......算是，吧......」

金髮少年再次吸了口氣，尖銳到民豪下意識地往旁閃開半步。「民豪．帕克，你這個殺千刀的混帳。」

紐特扭頭不再搭理他。他們的腳步聲迴盪在空蕩蕩的漫長隧道裡，感覺幾乎像在太空裡行走－－無聲的闐黑，只有來自手電筒的光－－除了可以呼吸。偶爾，非常偶爾，遙遠的某處會傳來模糊的細碎聲響，不知是終於抵抗不了時間摧殘的物料崩落，還是居住於此的生物漫步移動。民豪感覺跨出的每一步都踩在自己腦門上，他的腦袋像個壞掉的唱盤，跳針般地反覆吟誦同一句歌詞： _ 我搞砸了、我搞砸了、我搞砸了 _ ......

「餓嗎？」

紐特的聲音將民豪撞出腦中的無限迴圈，亞裔花了兩秒才反應過來：「......有一點。」

「背包裡有堅果棒跟水，自己拿。」

民豪從善如流。紐特停下腳步，好讓他探進背包裡摸索。「我沒想到你這麼快就出院、」

「我沒有。」

民豪手裡的堅果棒應聲掉到地上。「那你怎麼、」

「查克跟湯米來醫院找我，說『閃焰』約你半夜在卑爾根地鐵站碰面。我們討論了一下，決定讓我跟湯米交換衣服，跟查克一起離開醫院。我們先去湯米家拿背包跟其他東西－－」

「所以湯瑪士現在躺在你的病房裡？」

「如果沒人在床上肯定馬上被發現，有人在至少可以撐到第一輪查房。」

民豪嚥了口口水，自動自發地小心起來。「那......你還好嗎？」

紐特發出半個笑聲，介於嗤笑與被逗樂之間。「聽著，民豪，你必須停止擔心我，我不是什麼天殺的陶瓷娃娃或是需要你拯救的公主，我可以照顧自己、」

「身為七十二小時前才幫你叫過救護車的人，我很難同意你的論點，『可以照顧自己』先生。」民豪回嘴，「再說，承認自己偶爾需要別人拉一把沒什麼好丟臉的。」

他原本預期紐特會回敬某句機巧的話，但金髮少年沒有回答，隔了半晌才冒出一句：「......出去再說。」接著便逕自邁開腳步。

民豪覺得有點頭重腳輕，像是蹲下太久之後突然站起來的感覺，明明沒吃糖卻覺得口腔裡有股甜味。

「你之前常來這裡？」民豪克制咧開傻笑的衝動，跟上對方。紐特主動打破沉默，這個轉折讓他腦中的迴圈應聲關閉，一併卸下他拖在腳後的鉛球，他的步伐一下輕盈不少。

「一九八零年代的地鐵還沒禁絕塗鴉，我們有時候會下來看當時的作品，順便練習。」

「聽起來挺好玩的。」

隧道的寬度足以讓他們並肩行走，手臂擺動之間，他們有好幾次擦過彼此的指背－－讓民豪為之呼吸一緊的是，紐特看起來並不以為意。他屈伸手指，制止自己握住對方距離不到一吋的手。

紐特瞥向他，倏忽即逝的笑意掠過眉眼，民豪覺得自己彷彿吞下了一隻蝴蝶......也許不只一隻。「確實很好玩。」

他們眼前佇立著一座望不見盡頭的漫長階梯。紐特停下腳步，低頭查看地圖。「上面就是出口了。」民豪瞇起眼試圖遙望階梯頂端，卻連一點模糊光源也沒見到。「他們當年就沒想過蓋座電梯？」

「講得一副好像現在這裡有電的樣子，走吧。」

階梯並不算寬，而且破舊程度跟曼哈頓大廈不相上下。民豪拿著手電筒，領先紐特幾階。地底下的空氣不流通，滯悶的呼吸拖慢他的腳步，讓他不時停下來喘氣。

「你還好嗎，硬漢？」紐特的聲音從他身後傳來，民豪有種奇怪的感覺，對方與他之間的距離似乎變得比一開始還要遠。

「好得很。」他硬是擠出回應，半轉過身往下望，只見紐特靠在牆上，被汗水浸透的臉龐在手電筒的光線下格外蒼白，看起來比兩天前被撈出冷藏庫時好不了多少。民豪開始往回走，卻看見紐特開始搖頭，伸出手指輕敲手腕。時間。「......你先走，」金髮少年好不容易擠出聲音，「我喝口水就跟上。」

民豪正想反駁，此時突然感覺一股氣流直撲後腦，他矮身閃過，抓緊下一擊襲來之前的短暫空隙轉身，踉蹌跳下幾階。

「閃得不錯，帕克。」『閃焰』自前方的黑暗裡現身，手持泛著金屬閃光的長棍。民豪下意識地往側邊伸出手臂，將金髮少年護在身後。「看來你們玩得很愉快。」

「滾開，沒膽子公平競爭的爛貨。」民豪怒斥。

『閃焰』放聲大笑。「誰說過要公平競爭了？」『閃焰』以金屬棍棒輕輕拍擊掌心。「我看這樣吧，你認輸，我就當今晚的事沒發生過。」

「休想。」

「我們也可以在這裡耗著，」『閃焰』一派輕鬆地聳肩，「看誰先撐不住，我，還是你男朋友？他真是甜美可人，對吧？」

民豪咬牙。空間狹窄，視覺不良，對方手上有武器，真要動手的話他不確定自己有多少勝算，加上紐特隨時可能體力不支......

「順帶一提，」『閃焰』嘶聲說，語氣惡毒。「他的嘴操起來真的很棒。」

「民豪！」紐特的手及時揪住他的上衣，他們靠得很近，金髮少年的呼吸幾乎拂過他的後頸。「不要理他，他只是嫉妒。」紐特開口，聲線裡添了一分民豪沒聽過的黏膩。「就憑他牙線棒一般的尺寸也想跟你比？」

接下來的事發生得很快，『閃焰』快步踏下階梯朝他們逼近，手電筒照出他猙獰的表情，民豪反射性地後退，然後－－

土石碎裂的聲音，『閃焰』慘叫，隨著聲音往下墜落，然後是撞擊地面的悶聲。

民豪跟紐特面面相覷，等崩落的聲音完全停止，民豪才慢慢移動腳步。在手電筒的光芒下，他看見距離兩步遠的前方，有處約莫兩個披薩盒大小的洞。「你是注意到那個才......」

紐特搖頭，也是一臉驚魂未定。「你踩過去的時候有發出一點聲音，我注意到了，想說那附近的階梯可能比較脆弱......」

「總之你賭了一把。」

「......算是吧。」

「去你媽的，帕克！」『閃焰』的咆哮從洞裡傳來，他們對看一眼。「你的手機。」民豪悄聲說，接過紐特遞來的手機，開啟錄影模式。「拿著手電筒，看能不能照到他的臉。」他們小心地接近洞口，在手電筒的光束下，他們看見『閃焰』掙扎著起身，眼中燃著憤怒，距離洞口的深度一望即知無法自行脫困。

_ 我要好好享受這一刻。 _ 民豪清清喉嚨。「好啦，我有幾個簡單的問題要問你，你也可以不回答，那我只能祝你好運，順便提醒你一聲：這下面收不到手機訊號。」他按下『開始錄影』，將鏡頭聚焦在『閃焰』狼狽的臉上：「問題一，說出你的身分。」

沒有回答。民豪盯著螢幕右下角的錄影時間，等足三分鐘才開口：「好吧，祝你好運。紐特，我們走。」

「......我是『閃焰』，『閃焰』塗鴉小隊的隊長。」

「很好。」民豪揚起嘴角。「問題二，你之前是否刻意誤導『黏膠』破壞他人塗鴉，並且把他的素描簿交給條子？」

過了沉默的五分鐘，洞裡才傳出一聲不情願的『是。』

「我要完整的句子。」

「去死吧，帕克，等我出去、」

「你知道嗎？我改變主意了。」民豪示意紐特將手電筒移開洞口，讓『閃焰』的視野裡只剩手機鏡頭的一點紅光，「就憑你對紐特做過的事－－把他推下樓梯或扔在垃圾堆裡等死－－順帶一提，我知道你 _ 為什麼 _ 對他做出這些事，老實講我一點都不覺得有什麼大不了的，但顯然你不想被人知道。我真的不想拿這點威脅你，相信我，這麼做卑劣透頂，但如果你堅持不肯－－」

「......是我叫『黏膠』蓋圖，然後把他的素描簿交給條子。」

「感謝你的合作。」民豪檢查檔案，確認聲音跟影像都足夠清楚。「喔對了，最後的提醒：如果你有那個膽子再來煩紐特，或我，或我們認識的任何人－－」他敲敲手機，「這些東西下一秒就會放上youtube，我說到做到。」

民豪從洞口邊緣轉身走開，仔細打量往上的階梯。洞口不大，但他可不想冒任何一點栽下去跟『閃焰』作伴的風險。

「紐特，到我背上來。」

  
  


他們拖著蹣跚步伐走出地道，靠著滿目瘡痍的水泥牆癱坐在地。天色微明，空氣裡瀰漫清晨僅存的稀薄涼意。紐特撥了911，把座標傳給對方。他們來回傳遞背包裡的水瓶，大口灌著水，仰頭呼吸久違的新鮮空氣。

「......謝謝你。」

民豪慢了半秒才意識到紐特在對他說話。「啊？喔。」他本來想說「幫朋友討回公道是應該的」，但話到了嘴邊又覺得不對勁。朋友，這是他想要的嗎？「呃，在下面的時候你說『閃焰』的，呃......」

紐特的雙眼危險地縮窄。「如果你沒辦法在一個gay面前自在的提到『屌』，我可以理解(I’m OK with that)。」他強迫自己忽視逐漸佔領胸口的悲哀，試圖起身。「我該走了，不然醫院、」

「老天，你就不能好好聽人說話一秒鐘？」民豪說道，又一次抓住他的手腕。紐特反射性地握緊拳頭，就這麼可悲的僵在原地。 _ 抽開 _ ，他的大腦下達指令，但他的手完全不為所動，宛如石膏般凝固在民豪手裡。「聽著，如果你真的要走，我沒有力氣攔你，但是......」民豪呼了口氣，「有些事如果不是現在，就太遲了。」

「你喜歡女生。」紐特無力地指出。

「但我現在遇見了你。」

紐特的指節在他掌心底下繃得更緊，指甲縮進掌心彷彿拚死抵抗天敵的蚌貝。民豪等待，確保對方知道自己不會收手。

他不知道過了多久，也許幾秒，也許是幾分鐘－－紐特緩緩鬆開拳頭，手指舒張宛如終於決定綻放的花瓣，帶著遲疑，摸索路徑一般地緩緩滑進他指間。民豪吐出一口他不知道自己屏住的呼吸，順勢將人帶進懷裡。紐特的臉頰靠上他的頸窩，他想也沒想地將手指埋進那頭金髮，感覺驚人地自然，彷彿他們早該這麼做。他注意到紐特顴骨上有抹污痕，於是抬起拇指輕輕抹去。金髮少年仰起臉，他們注視彼此片刻，彷彿進行最後的確認，然後傾身吻上彼此的唇。

這是他們的第一個吻。儘管滿身黏膩汗水與塵土，民豪還是覺得不可思議，彷彿親身體驗了只存在於傳言中的奇蹟。

他伸出手，而紐特接受了，趕在一切變得太遲之前。

於是欄杆在一眨眼之間變成了橋。

警笛聲從遠處浮現，而後逐步逼近。「我們該閃人了。」民豪率先退開，紐特露出不太開心的表情，但還是跟著他跌跌撞撞地起身。他們走上道路，警車從身邊呼嘯而過， 民豪 瞄向紐特，正好迎上對方心照不宣的視線，他們不約而同地大笑出聲。

「走吧，我送你回醫院。」

紐特把手交給他，他們慢慢走進甦醒中的城市。

「希望湯米沒有惹上太嚴重的麻煩。」

「為什麼叫他湯米？」

「我們才在一起十分鐘，你已經學會吃醋了？」紐特斜過頭，朝他勾起嘴角。「民？」

民豪險些迎面撞上一台停在路邊的小貨車。

 

 


	12. 尾聲

 

「這是什麼地方？」

民豪四下張望，他們腳下的台階有段時日無人打掃，積了一層落葉跟垃圾。紐特蹲在他身側，正用上雙手跟一支髮夾專心對付遲遲不肯就範的門鎖。

「你馬上就知道。」

彷彿金髮少年說了通關密語，門鎖喀拉一聲開啟。紐特伸手推開油漆嚴重剝落的門板，民豪跟在對方身後踏進室內，許久未經日曬的陰涼氣息迎面拂上他的臉。他仰頭打量建物內部，看來曾經是間教堂，不過距離上次有禮拜在此舉行似乎已經隔了好幾年。他跟在紐特身後穿過禮拜堂兩排木椅間的狹窄通道，陽光從高處灑落，他們的步伐揚起陣陣晶亮塵埃在空氣裡翻飛。紐特繞過祭壇往後走，踏進一處屋頂挑高的側室，光線從高處只剩窗櫺的窗口照進室內，在牆上形成明亮方格。一張表面上有幾處海綿內裡外翻的長型軟座靠在牆邊，一旁充當矮桌的紙箱上擱著幾本漫畫，民豪認出紐特的素描簿放在最上方。

「......你怎麼老是能發現這麼優的地方？」

紐特聳肩。「路過進來看看嘍。」

他們在軟座上坐下，後腦靠上冰涼的水泥牆。「我喜歡這裡。」紐特輕聲說，「這裡讓我覺得......平靜。」他迅速瞥了民豪一眼，嚥了口口水，刻意裝出不經意的語氣。「如果我不在學校，也不在家裡，你知道上哪裡找我。」

「優。」民豪點頭，拉過紐特的手把玩，用拇指愛撫指節跟男孩子稱不上細緻的掌心。紐特咕噥一聲，將頭倚上他的肩。

「我可以帶湯瑪士他們來這裡開派對嗎？」

紐特嘖了聲，從他肩上仰起臉，眼睛不悅地瞇起。

「好啦好啦我開玩笑的，我怎麼可能沒事帶人來打擾我們約會呢。」

「......知道就好，你這瞎卡臉。」紐特咕噥，伸手去搆素描簿跟筆。民豪沒有錯認那抹舔上對方白皙耳廓的可疑紅暈，於是大剌剌地張開手臂將人納進懷裡。紐特挑開封起邊緣的彈性束帶，手指反覆摩娑厚實的黑色封面。

民豪突然意識到了什麼。「噢、呃，」他猛然坐直身體，鬆開環在紐特腰際的手，「如果你還沒準備好給我看，沒關、」

「沒關係。」紐特打斷他，「我想給你看。」他翻開封面。民豪覺得自己彷彿闖進宇宙的另一面，在他不知道的時空裡，從沒見過的美麗事物兀自長成一個世界。他小心翼翼地伸出手指碰觸紙頁上的幾個字母，由捲曲的弧線纏繞而成。「這是什麼？」

「每個成熟的塗鴉客都會發展出一套字體，用自己的風格寫出26個字母，不能只會簽自己的名字。」紐特在他臂彎裡扭了下，「這些是我的實驗品。」

「酷......」

往後翻，紙頁上開始出現登上曼哈頓大廈的種種細節。民豪認出他初次瞄見的那一頁，在右下角，紐特潦草的字跡寫著：民豪？？？

「真高興你最後決定來找我。人生目前為止做過最正確的選擇，對吧？」

紐特笑著掙脫他的臂彎，民豪覺得胃裡揚起一陣歡愉的哆嗦。「去那邊的紙箱拿點喝的，你這個往自己臉上貼金的遜客。」

「你幽地話幾時講得這麼順了？」民豪回嘴，起身走向房間角落的紙箱，彎身從中拿出兩瓶礦泉水。他站直身子，這時，與他肩膀同高的窗櫺上擺的東西吸引了他的注意。

他無法克制地咧開笑臉。

「民豪？」

盆栽裡的綠芽比他帶進病房時拔高不少，儼然長成一叢繁茂的迷你森林。青翠盎然的葉片上滾動著晶瑩水珠，顯然剛澆過水。他沒想過會再見到它，紐特也沒提過把盆栽養在這裡，但事實擺在眼前，金髮少年將他的禮物帶進最重視的場所，細心照料。

他們及時握住彼此的手，在不算太遲的時候。

「這就來。」

  
  


（正文完）

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝看到這裡的你，  
> 如果想帶實體書回家（含不公開番外），請這邊走：http://goo.gl/forms/E0pbZhTYnP
> 
> 感想/建議長期募集中：http://goo.gl/forms/aqs68fLJSW


End file.
